The complexity of Kara's identity
by RoRa-La
Summary: This story is set after the season tree final. Kara is struggeling with her identity and frienship with Lena. A new rising threat puts Kara's friends in danger. Clark and Alex get in trouble. Team Supergirl seems to fall apart. Who will Kara turn to for help? Supergirl seams to be needed everywhere. Will she rise to the occation?
1. Kara (Intro)

After a long day at work Kara is sitting on her couch, eating podsickers and thinking about her day as well as the last few weeks. After she finishes eating, she takes her diary out an writes her thoughts down. Writing allways makes her mind calm down.

 _Kara's Diary:_

It has been a few weeks since we stoped Reign. The city has been concerningly quite since then. I stopped a few burglaries, some bank robbers, intervene in an alien barfight and reconciled two gang. But apart from that there haven't been many incidences where Supergirl had to intervene. She is having it quite easy, which allows me to focus more on reporting. Recently the crime rate stated to rise a bit more. Nothing out of the ordinary anyway. I am worried though, because of the warning Barry gave me about time travel and the experience he made with flashpoint. How the changes in time cause to pile up into one big mess. I only travel back a few minutes and I used a disruption, not a timeship to do so but I am still worry what the effect could be. The hardest thing is though that I can talk to anyone about it. To everyone else that future never happen. Especially Lena can never know that Sam died the first time. Going to the fortress of sanctuary with the intention to kill Reign was probably the worst decision I ever made. I let myself be talked into something that I would have never done on my own. I can never let anyone not even my mom let me talk into abounden my values. Because if I abounden my values what makes me diffrent to all the other aliens? What makes me less of a thread than the once I stop? I let my fear determine mey actions, whith Reign and with Lena! That can never happen again! I can't get that picture with all three of them laying there, out of my head. That was my fault and even though that future will never happen it is still real for me and I can't tell anyone about it not even Alex. My friends still feel that something has me worrying, but I keep denying it. I try to hide my failure, I try to hide my worry, but I don't now for how long that will work. I need to talk to someone about it. Maybe Barry understands it. Since he is not from this Earth, it is not going to affecting him too much.

I am worried about Supergirl's and Lena's relationship, so I need to come up with something to fixt that. But this is not going to be easy since Lena seems to be quite disappointed in Supergirl and I can't really blame her. I made a huge mistake! I did one of the worst things I could ever do to Lena. How will she forgive me? I just hope there is a way to fix this, because I don't know how I can be distant as Supergirl and close to her as Kara! It is going to be really hard. I know Kara has been too distant to Lena the past weeks, for that very reason. I really need to do something with her, but how am I going to do this? Lena usually sees right through me.

Kara puts the diary aside and taking her phone in the attempt to call Lena. But as soon she sees her number, Lena's words come back to her.

" _Frankly I am just working with Supergirl to save Sam. …Never meet your ideals it will only lead to disappointment. …Supergirl is not all truth and justice like she pretends to be. …Supergirl went behind my back and used my personal relationships against me, that is something my mother would do. She crossed a line I can never trust her again."_

" _We don't have a friendship Supergirl. … Why is it so important to you that we are friends? I have friends, Supergirl. Friends that don't scam behind my back or lie. Given my history they know how painful that would be. They also know that I would never enter into a friendship who has already breached that trust."_

Her courage lets her down and she pushes it once again to another day. She hasn't talked to Lena in weeks. She is scared that she will ruin thier other friendship as well. Lena has called her twice but Kara refrains from answering, knowing that she might not be able to be the best friend that Lena needs right now. She is especially afraid that Lena would want to talk about Supergirl with her and Kara most certainly can't do that. If Lena were to blame Supergirl and tell Kara how disappointed she is in her, Kara wouldn't be able to hold up. And then Lena would just get suspicious, which is the last Kara needs right now. Kara goes to bed with a crump in her belly, an worry on her mind.

 **Hi, this is my first story. Please keep reading, even if the first two chapters have not that much action. I want to use them to give the read a sens of what the current situation is. There is plenty of action ahead. I have already serval challenges planed that Supergirl/Kara will have to face. Challenges considering her friend and family, their safety, as well as her relationships with them. This storry is about who Kara is to herself and to everyone else. And how the diffent aspects of her personality play together.**

 **Please let my know what you like and what you don't like, so I can improve my writing.**


	2. The fire

The next morning sirens wake Kara up. She speeds in her suit and follows the sirens. Shockingly she finds L-Corp in flames. She uses her X-Ray vision to see if someone is still in the building. It is fortunately very early so she only rescues a few cleaners. The security made it out by themselves. She hurries to blow out the flames. Once the fire is out, she can't believe to see that the fire started in Lena's office. The worry is now written all over her face. What if Lena was in there and she never got to clear things up? She makes her way to one of the security guards to ask if Lena had already come in. Supergirl: "Do you know if Lena was already in the building?" Guard: "She hasn't come in since I started my shift at 5am." Supergirl lets out a breath in relive: "Thank you." She leaves before the guard can say anything. She flies by Lena's apartment. There she finds Lena still asleep, so Supergirl flies home to get ready for work herself. When she gets home it is already quite late. She has to hurry not to get to late to work. At CatCo Kara barely entered the office when Snapper, snaps at her: "What are you doing here? Ponytail! Your friends with Luther got get an exclusive about the fire! You should already be there!" Snapper has just come back from his sabbatical and is still the same old, Snapper. Obviously the holidays didn't do him much good. Kara turns on the spot and leaves again. She should have known that she has to investigate the L-Corp fire. She decides to take public transport to L-Corp. This way she has time to come up with a plan. Sitting in the subway she takes her notepad out. She needs to make a list of what to ask. She also wants to create some ground rules for herself, to handle Lena. She writes down:

 _Ground rules_

 _Be nice, DO NOT talk about Supergirl, don't react/answer when Lena talks about Supergirl,_

She rips the site with the ground rules from her notepad and shoves it in her bag. Then she takes a new site and writes:

 _Questions_

 _What happened? Was it an accident? Did someone set your office on purpose on fire?_

She stops writing for a moment. The public doesn't know that the fires started from her office. She only knows that because she is Supergirl. She crosses out the last question and writes instead.

 _Was it set on purpose? Where did the fire start? How high is the damage? Which projects were affected? Who was behind it?..._

After 20 minutes subway ride she arrives half prepared at L-Corp. When she gets there the entire building is under lockdown. She tries to make out Lena between the emergency services and spectators, but she can't find Lena anywhere. Kara tries her Superhearing to find Lena, but she can't hear her either. Kara takes out her phone and calls Lena but Lena doesn't answer, so Kara speaks leave message on the mailbox. "Hi here is Kara, where are you? I am at L-Corp and can't find you anywhere. Snapper wants me to do an interview with you about the fire at L-Corp. Please call me back! I am a worried!". Just as she puts her phone down, one of the policemen approaches her. "Ms. Danvers! You are friends with Ms. Luther, aren't you?" "Yes, why?", Kara answers. "We can't reach Ms. Luther. Do you have any idea where she might be?", the policeman seams desperate. Kara answers: "I am sorry. I just called and she doesn't answer her phone. I can go see if she is at her apartment. I will tell her to get in contact with the police." "Thanks, tell her to make it quick, we need her to coordinate the investigation.", he says before he is dragged away from one of the fire fighters.

Kara is now really worried since not even the police can't contact Lena. She goes into a small ally and changes into her suit to flight to Lena's apartment on the other side of the city. She lands on the roof and changes back into Kara before she heads to Lena's apartment. Kara was never at Lena's apartment, but she knows the address since she had to drop something off there once. She has to ring Lena's doorbell quite intense until Lena finally opens. She is still in her pyjamas and looks horrible. Lena seems to have terrible hangover. Lena grumbles at Kara: "What are you doing here? I haven't heard from you in weeks and now you just show up!" she lets Kara unwillingly in, knowing that Kara wouldn't leave until she talks to her.


	3. Dealing with loss

Kara looks at Lena with concern: "What is wrong? What happened?" Lena made her way to the couch by now and lets herself fall onto it. Kara sits down next to her and keeps looking at Lena. Trying to get her to speak. After a long time, while Kara doesn't let Lena out of her sight Lena finally gives in and starts talking.

Lena: "How did you manage to get past security?"

Kara: "I have my ways. What happened?"

Lena surprised: "You haven't heard?" She looks at Kara as if she should know. But Kara has no idea what Lena talks about, since she can't mean the fire, because that happened this morning and whatever made Lena so upset happen yesterday evening from the looks of it. When Kara shrugs her shoulders, Lena says: "You don't know that my mum was murdered in prison? It is probably all over the news by now."

Kara looks at her shocked: "What I had no idea, no there was nothing in the news this morning, when I got to CatCo! How are you feeling?"

Lena slowly and quietly starts talking: "I shouldn't feel anything my mum was a monster and constantly tried to drag me into her mess. She didn't ever care about the things I accomplished at LCorp. She always kept pushing me away and chose something else over me. Why am I so upset? I should be glad that she is gone."

Kara: "Your mum wasn't a good person your right and from what I can tell she wasn't a good mum either but she was still you mum. The person who was responsible for you for many years. And even if she couldn't show it she still cared for you in her own twisted sense. I think you know that."

Lena: "How did you do it? Cope with your parents' dead I mean."

Kara putting her glasses in place: "I didn't. At least not at first. After I lost my parents I was alone for a long time. During that time, I was so worried about surviving that I didn't have time to grief. Since I didn't get to bury them, I think I didn't realise what had happened until the Danvers adopted me." She wipes a tear from her eyes and counties. "When I first came to them I was sad, so alone and so terrified. At first Alex and I couldn't stand each other. But after a while as we got close she started to fill the hole in my heard. Even though I brought a lot of craziness to her life, made her life so much more complicated and harder, she always stood by my side and protected me." Kara wipes another tear from her eyes.

They sit in silence for what feels like eternity.

Than Lena brakes the silence: "I am just so mad at the person who did this. I am so conflicted because a part of me thinks that she got what she deserved and another part of me wants revenge. And then I feel guilty because I know no matter what someone does no one deserves to die. I just want some peace."

Kara: "When my parents died I could have blamed the entire world, but the truth is that it was mostly their one fault. They made a wrong decision and it blew up in their faces." Even though Kara now knows that her mum is still alive, she understands Lena, since she thought for fifteen years that both her parents were dead and she can't tell Lena that her mum is still alive without raising suspicion. "It didn't just kill them but also many others as well. Your mum made a lot of mistakes but she was still your mum. So, if you want to be able to grief, you need to find some forgiveness for the things she did."

Lena: "But how can I forgive someone who created so much hatred, so much pain even murdered others just because she didn't like what they did or who they were."

Kara: "Forgiveness isn't about downplaying what she did. It's about accepting the things that happen and making peace with the fact that you can't change them anymore. You are not responsible for her action and not to blame for them either. Forgiveness is also about realising that she did what she thought was best and that she acted to the best of her abilities, even when it didn't seem so." Kara pauses for a while to consider what she says next. Then continues: "You are allowed to grief, you are allowed to be sad, upset and even mad for that matter. But you can't fall into that, you have to fight to fill your heard, to come out stronger. After Mon-El left Cat told me that we have the ability to feel the depth of your emotions and we know the we will walk through it to the other side. And I know that you will find that strength within you." Kara moves closer to Lena and put her arm around her. "I am always going to be there for you. Keeping me out won't work." Lena gives Kara a sad smile and leans into the hug. She quietly starts crying.

After a while Lena calms down and looks at Kara. "If you didn't know that my mother was murdered, why did you come?" Kara looks at her, her heart heavy, knowing that she has to deliver more bad news. Finally, she answers slowly: "Mmmh… there was a fire at L-Corp. The police are looking for you to coordinate the investigation. Snapper sent me to get an exclusive and I couldn't find you, so called and you didn't answer. When the police ask me were you where I came here." Lena looks at Kara in shock: "What a fire? How did I not hear about this?" Kara finds Lena's phone on the coffee table in front of them and picks it up: "22 missed calls" she shows Lena the phone. When Lena goes through the number she sees mostly news outlet, her security form L-Corp, police and Kara was the last one. She listens to Kara's voicemail:

" _Hi, here is Kara, where are you? I am at L-Corp and can't find you anywhere. Snapper wants me to do an interview with you about the fire at L-Corp. Please call me back! I am a worried!"_

Kara finds it strange to hear her own voice. She says: "The police talked to me afterwards. I don't think that it is a coincidence that L-Corp is on fire the day after you mother was murdered." Lena answers in consent: "Year, I think so too." She doesn't want to leave her apartment, but she has at least assign someone to coordinate the investigation with the police. Kara feels that Lena doesn't want to face the world outside right now. "Why don't you get ready while I go and get some breakfast and we meet downstairs. What do you want?" Lena finally gives in: "Fine, get some doughnuts. I am going to need sugar and a strong coffee to make it through the day. There is place just one block south from here." Kara answers happy: "Yes, I can definitely get that." She stands up to leave and makes her way to the front door. Lena unwillingly follows her. Kara asks her: "How long do you need? Are thirty minutes ok?" Lena yawns: "Make it 45 minutes?" Kara smiles at her: "Ok, I meet you in the lobby in 45 minutes."


	4. Death?

When Kara comes back with a huge box of doughnuts, two huge black coffees for Lena and a late for herself, Lena's driver is already waiting for them, but Lena is nowhere to be found. Kara sits herself down on one of the tables in the lobby and drinks her late, while she waits for Lena. She takes a look at her ground rules. 'How is she going to survive the day?' she thinks. She needs to be there for Lena but she also remembers Lena's words about Supergirl and still feels the sting in her heart. Lena shows up 15 minutes to late, but Kara doesn't say anything. Lena has already enough to deal with for today. They stay silencent on their way to the police station. At the police station they are greeted by the same police officer Kara met earlier. "Ah, Ms. Danvers, I see you found her.", he looks at Lena, who looks like she absolutely doesn't want to be here right now. Lena takes deep breath Lena regains her CEO face: "Let's do this." They sit down at the policeman's desk. Lena takes her phone out and starts writing something on a paper that the police officer handed her. "This is the phone number of my head of security. You can coordinate with him the investigation and all access you need to L-Corp. This one of L-Corps layers, for all legal concerns." She writes down a second phone number and name. "This is L-Corps head of research for all concerns with research project. And this is my number in chase these three can't help you." She finishes writing. "We are going to L-Corp now to take look at the damage caused. Can we enter the building?" The police officer looks at both of them: "I am not sure yet, but I am sure you can soon. Supergirl did help a lot blowing out the fire, so the damage is limited. There are still firefighters on the scene. You need to talk to one of them about entering the building." An icy Expression flashes on Lena's face at the mention that Supergirl helps, but she immediately regains her CEO face. She doesn't want to owe her anything. She can't trust her and she is worried that Supergirl might have seen, that she kept some of the Harn-El. Lena shortly answers: "Thanks." And gets up to leave. Kara gets up to and turns towards the police officer: "Thanks for your help and patience. Have a good day." Kara follows Lena out the door.

When they get to L-Corp there are still two crews of firefighters going trough the building to make sure it is safe from collapsing and all the fires are out. On firefighter hands them each a helmet and leads them into the building. They have to take the stairs because the elevators aren't secured yet. The firefighter starts talking as they climb the stairs. "As far as we can tell for now the fire started in your office. And spread through the elevator and air shafts. We found fuel traces in the air shafts. Apparently, someone intentionally wanted the fire spread this way. They also hacked fire doors and deactivated the security measures for fire." The shock is written all over Lena's face as the walk past almost completely burned out offices and labs. luckily most the vaults containing L-Corp's research project are still intact. As they get close to Lena's office the firefighter stops talking to catch his breath. Lena has to slow down a bit. Suddenly Lena stops ask Kara: "Have you heard from James? We haven't talk since we went home after work yesterday." Kara thinks back to when she saw James last time and answers: "I briefly saw him at CatCo. It looked like he was trying to handle the public mess. Let's just deal with one thing at the time." They all take the moment to catch they breath, well apart from Kara. But Lena is to busy worrying about L-Corp than to realise that Kara hasn't sweat a drop, walking up the stairs. When they finally arrive at Lena's office the damage is outrageous. The entire office is black from the fire. All the glass is broken and the small vault underneath the side counter has started to melt from the outside. They are going to have to cut it open and hope that it didn't get so hot inside that all the paper burned and devices melted. The firefighter is called by someone on his radio and steps out. "Don't touch anything.", he says before he leaves, but that is unnecessary because they can still the feel warmth radiating from the metal structure of the building. The fire fighter come back. "I have to deal with something, can I leave you alone? When you leave take the same way as we took up.", he says in a hurry and leave before he gets an answer.

Just a moment after the firefighter left Lilian Luther enters the room. Kara's and Lena's mouth drop open when they see her standing in front of them. After a brief moment Lena says cold but Kara can tell that she is holing herself barely together: "I should have known, that you would fake your death.". "Hi Lena it is nice to see you too.", she says it almost as if she means it. Then she turns to Kara: "Kara, I see still my daughter's friend." Lena can't miss the ice tone her mother voice took, as she started to talk to Kara. Lena steps forward towards her mother: "Leave Kara out of this. She has nothing to do with this. She is only here to support me. Something you could never do.", Lena's voice it tipping from cold and controlled to angry. Kara takes Lena's hand. "It's not worth it.", she tries to calm Lena down. Lena steps back a little, knowing that Kara is right. Kara is glad that Lena can't she her own angry face. Kara keeps holding Lena's hand ensuring her to stay calm, but her eyes start to light up yellow underneath her glasses. "Miss Danvers, you better not try anything or Clark Kent pays the price.", Lilian says recognising Kara's glowing eyes. Lilian shows them a tablet where they see Clark in a cage. Kara now outraged steps towards Lilian, just in front of Lena so Lena can't see her glowing eyes: "What did you do to him? If anything happens to him…" Kara stumbles over her words. "…you are going to regret that.", she finishes her sentence with less intense than intended and her eyes go back to normal. Lilian absolutely unimpressed: "Well Miss Danvers this is entirely up to you. If Supergirl breaks my son out of prison in the next 48 hours, Clark is free to go." Kara ask snappish: "And how am I supposed to trust you?" Lilian calmly answers knowing she has the upper hand: "You don't." "I guess you just have to have faith.", she adds sarcastically and leaves. In the meanwhile, Lena stood frozen observing what happened between her best friend and her mum.

A moment after Lilian left she manages to unfreeze herself. "You are not seriously considering that. Are you?" Kara slowly: "Well…" Lena looks shocked at her friend: "You can't be serious. You know he is a sociopath. You have no idea what he will do if he gets free. I know Supergirl is you friend but she would never do that. Lex is her cousin's greatest enemy." "Let's just take a breath and get clear head." Kara starts to walk up and down for a moment. When she stops, she says "Why don't you make a list with all possible Cadmus locations. Abounded factories, warehouses Lex's vaults anything they could use as a base. If Alex cross-references that with ground activity and radiation levels that might give us an idea where they are holding Clark. You can use my office at CatCo if you need to. I will talk to James and Supergirl about a backup plan." Lena looks at her "You mean breaking Lex out of prison?", she says shocked and surprised that the nice and kind Kara is acutely talk about this. "It is just for backup. It doesn't have to be Supergirl who breaks him out. Isn't there another room you need to make sure that it is safe personally?", Kara tries to direct Lena's attention away from the prison break, because she knows Lena will never agree to that. Lena has always wondered how much the reporter knew about what her sister really does for a living. Lena had to sign a confidential agreement to work with the DEO in order to save Sam, so she is not allowed to talk about the DEO unless it is James or a DEO Agent. She can't directly ask Kara about it, so she has to wait until Kara mentions the DEO. Now Lena can't stop talking surprised by Kara's confident instructions and the facts Kara just laid out on the table like it was noting. "Wait! What! You know about Lex's vaults. You want James to break Lex out of prison?! You do know that breaking some out of prison is illegal and dangerous. He will never agree to that. And what's Clark to you anyway, that you would go so far to save him?" Kara takes a breath and then counters: "First, I am a reporter and friends with Supergirl, did you really think I didn't know about Lex's weapons stashes? Second, I never said I would ask James to break Lex out of prison, but he is also good friends with Clark and he would never sit by seeing Clark in danger. Clark has had James' back countless times, so James would never let him down. They worked together at the DailyPlanet for years. He is going to help getting Clark out one way or another, weather you like it or not. There is no point trying to keep him away from this.". Lena can't believe how self-confident and calm that usually so quiet reporter is, in the myths of such a crisis. It is defensively a side she hasn't seen in Kara before. Lena asks again: "You really want to break Lex out of prison?!" Kara shocked and hurt: "Of course not. This is the last thing I want to do, but I don't have much of a choice right now." Lena says persistent: "You always have choice." "Well if you have and better idea, you welcome to share it", Kara says snippy. Lena opens her mouth to say something, but then quietly closes it again. Usually she is the one keeping a cool head, but her head has been spinning since Lilian left she is barely able to put together a coherent thought, jet alone come up with an idea to fight this. So, she swallows the bitter feeling, Kara words caused in her. Kara is right she has only been criticising her but done nothing to help so far. Kara's words still hurt her. She just starts walking down the stairs.

Kara follows her in silence, knowing she shouldn't have said that. A few minutes later Kara answers her ringing phone: "Alex. What is it?" Alex talks for a moment. Than Kara says in a urge: "You have to put that body into containment! Right now!" Alex talks again and Kara than Kara says intense: "No I just stood in front of her a few minutes ago. Whoever you have there it must be a trap." Kara turns face red from the intense conversation, while Alex talks. Than Kara says goodbye and turns toward Lena. "Alex went to you mum's prison to check if her dead is legit. And there is body. For some reason there are two Lilian Luthers." Lena looks shocked. "How is that possible?" "I don't know for sure, but I guess one of them is shapeshifter or uses some technology to change their appearance.".

They start walking again. After a moment Kara says: "I am sorry for what I said earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You have enough to deal with." Lena put her arm around Kara and pulls her closer: "It ok, I guess we are both stressed out right now.". "Year, I guess, but I shouldn't let that out on you.", Kara says looking down. Kara continues "If I wouldn't be friend with Clark…", but Lena cuts her of: "Don't blame yourself, you're not responsible for any of this.", Lena is trying to make Kara feel better. But Kara knows that if she wasn't friends with Lena, if she wasn't Supergirl, she would have never dragged Lena into this. So she just continues walking in a pressing silence.

As they make their way back further down, Lena remembers her secret lab. She tells Kara to go ahead. She doesn't want Kara in there, because she is worried Kara is going to tell Supergirl that she still has some of the Harn-El. As Lena gets to the lab she is shocked to see the door standing open. She takes a quick look around and can't find the Harn-El. It is missing, as well as, her X-Ray vision shields and some of her Kryptonite. Gladly Lex's vault is still intact, but that doesn't give her any comfort. Supergirl is going to be furies. Lena really doesn't want to tell this to Supergirl but she knows hiding it is only going to make it worse. Even though she doesn't trust Supergirl and is not friends with her anymore, she still doesn't want her to be angry at her. Supergirl save many lives every day and just this morning she saved some of Lena's employees and now Lena has to give her more bad news.

 **To Grayson0017 I saw that you also do a story about Lena's Kryptonite being stolen. I had my chapter written before you published yours. I just didn't get around to reread it. My story is going towards a different direction. The stolen Kryptonite plays a part but won't be the main thing the story will focus on. I hope that is ok with you.**


	5. The woman behind the cape

**The woman behind the hero**

Lena takes her phone out and dials Alex number with a heavy heart. "Hi Alex, it's Lena I need to talk to Supergirl about something important, could you arrange a meeting?", Lena tries to stay calm not to let her fear shine through. Alex answers in worry: "Lena, what is wrong?" "I would rather talk to her myself. It's important.", Lena sounds tense. "Fine I call her an let her know you want to talk to her. She busy right now. But I think she has time in about an hour. Come to the DEO.", Alex replies calm. Lena slides her phone back into her pocket and slowly make her way to the ground floor of L-Corp, trying to estimate the damage on her way.

Alex calls Kara right away. "Kara, Lena wants to speak to Supergirl she sounded kind of scared.", Alex comes straight to the point. Kara replies: "That does not sound good. Did she tell you what it's about? I am going to get James from CatCo and flight with him to the DEO Clark was kidnapped." Alex reacts in shock: "What? How could this happen? He is just as strong as you are." Kara takes a deep breath and exhales heavy: "I wish I knew, but I saw it. The person Lillian, or at least the person that pretended to be Lillian showed me and Lena a few minutes ago. She wants me to break Lex out of prison in exchange for Clark." Alex is shock: "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kara startled: "I guess … I kind of was to shocked when you told me about Lilian's body I couldn't think of anything else and I was with Lena. I just didn't want to believe that someone was able to lock Clark up. I go pick up James and see you in few minutes." Alex puts her phone back into her pocket and starts commanding: "Brainy scan for Clarks heat signature and Kryptonite radiation levels."

* * *

A minute later Kara slowly lands on CatCo's rood, quickly changing back into her Kara. Five minutes later she leaves as Supergirl carrying a completely destroyed James to the DEO. When Supergirl lowers herself down to the balcony at the DEO Alex awaits them imminently hugging. They make their way dreadfully to the round table in the middle of the main operation room. They come to the agreement that Clark is more important than Lex in jail, so the want to make a backup plan how to break Lex out in case they can't locate Clark though Lena's Cadmus location list out.

Alex commanding: "Brainy get the schematics of Albatross Bay, so Kara can start planning! We also need intel on the security measures! I am not going to let them catch my sister! And find me a tracker we can place on him! I don't want to let that son of a bitch out of my eyes as soon he is free! Get me a squat on standby! I want to move as soon as we have a possible location on Clark!"

* * *

In the meantime, Lena get another coffee across the rode from L-Corp. She places her Laptop on the table and starts going through the online record of L-Corp in hopes of finding something, that might give her a lead on Cadmus. After 45 minutes she has already wrote down five possible locations. It is time for her to get to the DEO. She calls her driver. Her unease grows by every minute she is stuck in the jammed traffic that L-Corps fire and the resulting rode blocks have caused. By the time she arrives at the DEO her nerves threaten to break down. She may not trust Supergirl anymore and they are not on friendly terms but she still respects her. Supergirl does a lot of good and even tried to apologize to her. Lena also knows the power Supergirl has. She doesn't want to end at the receiving end of Supergirl's anger. That might not be so heathy for her. Before she enters the DEO Lena takes a few deep breaths to calm herself and not to show her fear.

As Lena walk into the DEO she is escorted by to intimidating agents. She finds Supergirl and James discussing over some kind of schematics. Supergirl and James look up. "Lena you are already here?", Supergirl look at her bit anxious. "What did you want to tell me?" Lena replies as calm as she can manage: "Can we go somewhere to talk?" As the walk past the table, where the plans from Albatross Bay are spread out. Lena stops and looks between James and Supergirl: "You are not seriously going to break Lex out of prison? James you of all people should understand that you can't do that. You were there, when Lex went on his rampage in Metropolis." James looks down but answers: "I don't want to, but if we can't find Clark otherwise we don't have a choice." Lena now looks at Supergirl. "Tell me you won't do that!", she demands. Supergirl lets out an annoyed breath and thinks 'not this discussion again. Then she replies: "We are going to place a tracker on him so we can catch him as soon as Clark is free and maybe he leads us to their base." She starts walking towards the conference room.

Lena follows Supergirl anxious. On the way they pass Alex: "Do you need me?" Lena looks at Supergirl. "Year maybe." All three of them enter the conference room and sit down. Lena is tense on one side of the table, while Alex and Supergirl settle on the opposite side to her. Lena starts talking as calm and confident as possible but truly she is freaking out inside. It is so easy for her to face those snobs of white men at L-corp. Most of them don't respect her and don't think she is capable to run a company like L-Corp. With Supergirl on the other hand she feels so intimidated. She still respects her and curses herself for wanting to be like her. She wants the public to see her the way they see Supergirl. She places her hands on the table to keep herself calm. Lena starts talking slowly.

"I heard you were at the fire at L-Corp this morning. There is something I need to tell you about the fire." She takes a break to look at Supergirl and see her reaction. Supergirl looks calm back at her, not giving away her emotions. Lena doesn't know what's harder to thank Supergirl for blowing out the fire and helping her employees or telling her about the Kryptonite, Harn-El and X-Ray vision shields are missing. She decides to start with thanking her. "I wanted to thank you for your help at L-Corp this morning. I know we haven't been on good terms lately. The firefighters told me it could have gotten much worse without you." "Well that's my job.", Supergirl replies shortly her eyes light up a bit though. Lena gains a bit hope, when she sees Supergirl's eyes light up. This makes what she as to do even harder. After a moment Supergirl continues: "I don't think though that you only came her to thank me. What else is wrong?". Lena sees Supergirl's face going back to a neutral expression. "Well… the fire was not the only thing that happened this morning. … Some one used it to steal the X-Ray vision shields, some of my Kryptonite and my Harn-El." She feels the tension building up, as Supergirl looks at her in silence. Lena's lungs tighten and she feels won't be breath anymore in a few seconds. Supergirl shows no emotion, no reaction just looks at her. For Lena that is worse than Supergirl getting angry. If she were to be angry, Lena would at least know were she stand. A few minutes of silence Supergirl just leaves without a word.

Lena slowly starts to relax a bit. Taking a deep breath, she looks at Alex, lost what to make out of that reaction. "What does that mean?" Alex turns her head to look at the door where Supergirl left. "I don't know. She I haven't seen her react like before." Lena ask Alex defeated: "So it's bad?" Alex takes Lena's hand reassuring her: "I am going to talk to her, I am sure we can figure this out.", She says look into Lena's eyes. Lena breath deeply. "Do you think?", Lena questions unconvinced. "Lena, I have her know for many years now and she always tries give everyone a fair chance. She may be shocked or mad for now but that never lasts. And I am sure she appreciates that you told her right away. She knows how hard that was for you. I am going to see where she went now. Are you ok on you own?". Lena look up at Alex, who is standing up. "I will be. If I can use a computer I am going to work on that list Kara told me to make with possible Cadmus location." Alex is nearly out the door when she turns around. "Sure, just to talk to Brainy. He can point you to a computer. When you are done give that list to Brainy he can cross reverence the locations with ground activity and radiation levels. This might take a while.". After Alex leave the room Lena takes a moment to process what just happened. 'Alex has known Supergirl for many years?' She wonders. Once she has regained control she leaves to talk to Winn.

Alex finds her sister in the training area punching a concreted block. Tears of anger, shock and regret running down. Every time she lands a blow she screams out something she hates. "I hate that the Kryptonite an Harn-El is missing! I hate that Lena created that stuff in the first place! I hate that Lena had Harn-El without telling me! I hate that Kryptonite makes me weak! I hate that Clark is missing! I hate that there is nothing I can do to save Clark! I hate that Lena isn't Supergirl's friend anymore! I hate that Kara has to pretend to be fine with Lena, when she can't stand Supergirl! I hate that I can't tell Lena the truth! I hate that I can't tell Lena why Clark is so important, more important than Lex in prison!" As Kara take a moment to breath, Alex cuts in "That are a lot of things you hate!" Alex touches her sister's shoulder from behind. Kara turns around and falls into Alex hug crying. "I know that it is not Lena's fault but I am so angry.", she sobs in her sister's arms. Alex turns Kara's head to look in her eyes. "I know" Kara falls back into Alex arms. They are just stand holding each other for a long time. Once Kara calmed down a bit, they sit down on the stairs.

Alex starts talking first. "We are going to find Clark. He is just as strong as you are. He will hold on until we find him. And then we are going to bust those idiots, who think they can mess with the Els and Danvers." Kara gives small and sad smile. "I am sure you are going to find a way to fix Supergirl's friendship with Lena. Noting is impossible when you want it. You won this city back! Remember! How hard can one stubborn Luther be?" Kara give another sad smile. "And then maybe one day you can tell Lena the truth. Now get yourself cleaned up and show those guys what you are made of, Kara Zor-El Danvers.", Alex pushes her shoulder in Kara's. Kara smiles sad. After a few deep breaths she gets up.

Alex walks back into the control room. Everyone turns at her with a question mark on their faces. Lena is working on a computer next to Winn. When she sees Alex without Supergirl she frowns and feels her fear return. Alex detects Lena's insecurity and smiles at her "She will be here in a few moments."

When Supergirl comes back she is calm and friendly. There is no hint of anger. She comes straight to businesses. "Where are we with the Cadmus locations?" Lena locks up at her. "Almost done.", she replies. She doesn't know what to make out of, Supergirl's reaction. She has seen her upset and angry and she would have at least expected a lecture. But this, Supergirl not blaming her and just being friendly she can't handle. When she looks at Supergirl she can see that her eyes are a little red. 'Did she cry?', Lena asks herself.

"Okay, Brainy do we have any unusual ratings Kryptonite ratings?", Alex asks him. "No, not yet.", Brainy replies "You also need to scan for Harn-El radiation?", Alex says. "What? Why?", he asks. "Just do it.", she says. "Yes.". Supergirl start speaking and Lena shrugs shortly. She is still waiting for that explosion. "We should prepare for attacks with Kryptonite. How far are those anti Kryptonite vests repaired?" "Those are still in pieces.", Brainy replies. "Lena, can you please take look at those vests once you are done with the list?" Lena looks at Supergirl. 'Did she say please?', Lena asks herself. It's like a different person, to who she met a few weeks ago. "Sure, if some one shows me where they are." "They also need to be made suited for combat, last time they fell apart in the fight.", Supergirl ads. Alex states: "That is a good idea. Agent Valez can you assist Lena!" Agent Valez turns around from her seat. "Sure. Just let me know when you finished that list Ms. Luther." She turns back to her monitors. Alex turns towards James: "You go and handle the public mess with Kara.", Alex adds. Lena looks at Alex. Alex adds, "Well someone has to run you companies while you are here and you can hardly work at L-Corp right now."

James is about to leave when Lena pulls him back. "Are you okay? Kara told me that Clark and you are close." He looks at her. "The best we can do is find him. We just need to be strong." She looks worried at him. "Can you make sure Kara is okay. She was there for me this morning, I don't want her to deal with this alone." He looks at Lena with a small smile. "You don't have to worry about Kara she is much stronger than you think. But I will look out for, she is my friend too." Lena give James a kiss. "Thanks.", "We talk later.", he replies. Lena goes back to her list.

A few moments later Supergirl walks towards Lena. "Lena can I talk to you?", She leads Lena into a quite corner. Supergirl takes a deep breath before she speaks. "I wanted to let you know that I don't blame you that those things got stolen. I know you did everything do keep, those a save a possible. I appreciate you telling me right now, I know that, that wasn't easy for you. But why did you keep some of the Harn-El?", Supergirl talks calm and without any hint of anger. For a moment Lena just stands there startled. She would have expected Supergirl to blame her or at least a lecture, but that she didn't not expect at all. She was still waiting for the bomb to drop. After a moment Lena manages to gathers herself from the confusion. "When I did work with the Harn-El to stop Reign, if found out I may be to use it for many applications or as power source. It is a hug scientific breakthrough.", Lena genuinely answers that question. "I just wish you would have told me. I did see the incredible dome they created with it on Argo. I would have believed you. But for the future please tell me when you develop something using it. I have seen what happen, when science is not careful enough. I don't want to see another planet die, like Krypton. I want to check it against the Kyptonien Archives, just to be save." Lena is shocked that Supergirl thinks that the Harn-El is so dangerous. "What happened on Kytpon?" She asks trying to understand. "Krypton's technology was centuries further developed than earth technology, therefore we had a vast energy consumption. In order to supply that energy, we mined Kypton's core for power and eventually the planet's core became instable. In the entire planet blew up." Looking into Supergirl's blue eyes Lena can see so much loss and pain she sees reflected at her when Supergirl talks about Krypton. She doesn't really know who to react to that. If it was Kara she would hug her. She decides to hug Supergirl briefly. Then her phone rings and she is called back to L-Corp.

On her way back to L-Corp her thoughts keep spinning around the Supergirl's words. Lena can't believe she never thought about that. 'That woman had lost everything, everyone, but she still goes out there every day fighting for a better world.' Lena can never imagen the loss she had to endorse. 'She must have seen so much loss, so much darkness, but she never lost hope. She never lost her light. She still believes in people even though everyone had left her when Krypton died. And even now, that she found out that a piece of her world survived she decided to stay to protect earth. She could have it back her home, her culture, her language, her religion, she could still have it all back, but she stays to help, to make sure everyone is save. She never asks for any thanks, never complains and always wears the brave face the public need, no matter her personal feelings.' Thinking about all of that Lena feels ashamed of all the fuss she made when Supergirl went behind her back. All the things she complains about, seem so little compared to what to woman had do endorse. And the worst thing is Supergirl looks so young. She must have almost still been a teenager when Krypton died, especially after what Alex said about her knowing Supergirl for many years. That sounds like she has been here quite some while before she became Supergirl


	6. Red Kryptonite

Back at L-Corp, Lena signs a few forms for the police, which her lawyers had approved earlier. On her way back to the DEO she decides to drop by CatCo. She wants to make sure Kara and James are okay.

Lena doesn't how close they are with Clark, but considering what Kara said about James and Clark it sounded that those were close. Lena also remembers Kara trying to threaten Lilian when she saw Clark looked up. The first time she met Kara, Kara was with Clark. She is sure Clark means a lot to Kara.

When Lena arrives at CatCo she finds Kara and James discussing about how to best frame the L-Corp fire and how much they should release to the public.

When Lena enters Kara turns around at her. "Lena, great you are here what do you want me to write about the fire at L-Corp? Has the police any more leads?" Lena takes a moment and then answers. "Well, write that the fire was set deliberately, but the police has no leads so far. Also write it was in the morning, so thankfully there were not many people in the building. Supergirl saved those that were there and blew out the fire." Kara adjusts her glasses when Lena mentions Supergirl. Kara looks at Lena, crinkling her forehead and replies after a brief moment. "That will do, but of the record I think they did it on purpose so early. They didn't want to hurt anyone, only steal the Kryptonite and Harn-El." Lena's mouth drops open.

She just told Supergirl about that an hour and a half ago. 'How has that information already reached Kara?' She looks at James and then back at Kara. "How do you know about that?", she asks Kara with suspicion. Kara adjusts her glasses. "Lena, I am a reporter. I know stuff. That's my job.", Kara replies.

Before Lena can comment on Kara's statement the door flies open and Maxwell Lord comes storming in. He looks at all three of them but before he can say something Kara step towards him. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave the city and never come back! You better have a good reason to be here!" He looks at Kara and then at Lena, whose face expression went form a little shocked to dead shocked. Than he replies. "You remember one of those old side projects I had. I need to talk to you about one of them. I am here to warn you not get in your way."

Kara grabs him at the am and pulls him out of James office into her another one. "What did you do now?", she asks angry. He takes a deep breath. "Remember the red Kryptonite… I may have still had some of that. It was stolen last night. I came here as fast as possible to warn you.", he replies without any remorse.

Kara starts screaming at him. "Are you insane?! Why did you still haves some of that?! I told you to destroy it all and the recipe as well?! You know how dangerous that is!" She raises her hands in despair.

When she realises that people start looking in their direction she calms down a bit, lowering her voice. "You know what that does to me. It turns me into a monster." Maxwell Lord calmly replies. "I never meant for it to get stolen. I just wanted to understand how it works." Kara looks at him her face turning red from anger. "You just wanted to study it?!", she asks sarcastically. "I told you to get rid of it for everyone's safety."

He just looks at her calm. "There is one other thing.", he adds. "What?! That's not all?!", Kara asks angry and steps threatening toward him. He replies still calm knowing that she won't try anything with everyone around. "The Betahedrone, Non used to power Myriad was stolen too. General Lane gave it to me to study it." Kara turns around, waking a few steps while putting her hand on her face trying to wrap her mind around all of that.

She turns back to Max. "Let's go!" Pushing him in front of her as she leaves the office. When they pass James' office, James and Lena look at her with questioning faces "What's wrong?", Lena asks. "I am sorry, but I have to deal with this.", she keeps pushing Max in front of her to the elevator.

James and Lena were watching Kara and Max through the glass walls of the offices. Max says something and Kara starts screaming. They can hear her through the doors.

" _Are you insane?! Why did you still haves some of that?! I told you to destroy it all and the recipe as well?! You know how dangerous that is!"_

Lena watches Kara wrestle her hands in the air. Than looks at James questioning. "I have never seen her so angry. Any idea what that is about?" James looks at them thinking about what to say. "They have some history with some shady projects he had in the past. After that they came to some kind of agreement to stay out of each other's way. He probably messed up again." They keep watching until they pass by James office. Still looks angry, pushing him so hard that he almost stumbles over his own feet. Lena tries get Kara to talk, but Kara just rushed past, hustling out an apology. Lena watches them until they disappear in the elevator and turns back around to James. She looks at James. "Do you have any idea how bad it is?", Lena asks him.

At that moment James phone rings. He looks at his display. It's Alex. Showing Lena his phone display he says. "I think we are about to find out.", he answers his phone. "Alex, has Kara talked to you? Maxwell Lord just show up wanting to talk to Kara." Lena looks tense at him as he speaks with Alex. "What?! He lost red Kryptonite?! And a Betahedron?!" Lena looks at him questioning. "Yes, I sent her over straight away.", he puts the phone away and looks at Lena.

Lena looks at him shocked trying to understand what's happening. "What's a Betahedron and what's red Kryptonite?" James replies: "Did you hear about the day when Supergirl went of rails and throw Cat Grant of a building? It was before you came to National City. She threw Cat Grant of a building and caught her a few feet from the ground. She also almost killed eight Cops that day."

Lena looks shocked: "Why would she do that?" James explains further. "It was the red Kryptonite. Max tried to recreate Kryptonite but he got the recipe wrong. So instead of weakening her physically, it gave her a mental breakdown. She had no control about what she did or say." Lena put her hand in front of her open mouth, which dropped open. "Oh, my Good! That's horrible.", she answers shocked. James replies: "Alex wants you at the DEO working with him to adjust the Anti-Kryptonite technology to protect her from the red Kryptonite. If she gets affected by that, we have an insane Kryptonite on the loose on top of everything else." "Sure, I was heading back there anyway. I will try my best, but that might take some time." "Alex won't let her out of the DEO until she gets that protection, just to be save." Lena give James a short kiss, saying goodbye.


	7. The hero is ordinary

Meanwhile back at the DEO Brainy works on cross-referencing the Cadmus locations with radiation levels and ground activity. Alex start to perform an autopsy on Lilian's body to confirm her death.

On her way back to the DEO Lena recovers from her shock and a question pops into her mind. 'Why would Max go to Kara to tell her about the red Kryptonite? Shouldn't he go to James or Alex?'

At the DEO Lena finds Supergirl nervously pacing up and down in the control room. She looks up when Lena enters. "Alex told James I should work on the Ani-Kryptonite technology." Lena states when she sees Supergirl. "Yes, I know. Max's in the lab. I told him to be nice. He can be quite arrogant.", Supergirl says. Lena continues walking towards the lab. Before she is through the door, Supergirl adds. "Lena, thanks for doing this." Lena turns around. "James told me what happen with the red Kryptonite. I am sorry you had to go through this. No one should have to go through something like this. Especially you. I know how hard it is trying to regain the publics trust.", Lena says understandingly. Supergirl says half laughing half serious: "Tell me about it. I even assembled EKEA tables." Lena laughs at that statement and leaves to the lab. She tries to imagine Supergirl assembling EKEA tables and has to laugh at the hero performing so usual tasks.

Kara (as Supergirl) remembers the article she has to hand in this evening. She goes down into containment where Alex is still working on the autopsy. "Any reason to believe that it is not Lilian Luther so far." Alex looks up when she hears her sister speak. "No, so far I am sure that it is Lilian." Kara takes a deep breath. "Someone needs to tell Lena. I wish I could just tell her that I am Supergirl, then she wouldn't have to go through this alone." Alex looks at her sister serious. "Yes, but then she had to deal with the fact that her best friend has been lying to her about her identity since the day they met. And that she tried to use her boyfriend to spy on her." Kara sighs with a heavy heart. "I know. I should have told earlier. I just liked being seen normal. She never expected me to be this hero, like everyone else. I never meant to hurt her. I was so upset when I found out about Sam and I let my fear determined my actions. I should be better than that." "Kara, no one is perfect. Not even you. Remember what you mom sad: There is no correct path in live. You will lose you way many times. What's important? Is that you find you way back to the brave girl you always were. Be wise, be strong and always be true to yourself.", Alex finishes up the autopsy and hugs her sister. "I know that it's not easy for you, but it's for the best right now." Kara leans into her sister's hug.

Breaking apart from the hug Kara asks: "Could you get me my laptop, so I can write my article. I need to hand it in this evening and James is already busy enough handling everything at CatCo." "Sure, is there anything else you need?" "Maybe the book on my bedside table and some games. I need something to keep busy until I can leave.", Kara answers. "I was planning on getting pizza and pod stickers for lunch. I will get your stuff when I pick the food up." Kara smiles at her sister "Thanks, that sounds great. I will be training if you need me." Kara leave to the training room to pulverise on of the concrete blocks.

When it is lunchtime Alex comes in with five boxes of pizza and plenty of pod stickers. Alex place them at the round table and get Kara from the training room. On their way up they pass the lab, where Lena and Max are working. "You guys want some pizza and pod stickers? Alex got enough for everyone, but I can always eat it alone." Supergirl smiles at them. Lena looks up surprised. "Is it already lunchtime?" Alex looks at her laughing. "Lena, it's already two hours past lunch time." Lena looks at her watch "Ok. Well I guess some food won't hurt." Max and Lena follow them to operation room, where Brainy has already spread out the pizza boxes.

Supergirl grabs the first bag of potstickers and a slice of pizza. Alex looks at her lifting her eye browns. She is silently telling her sister to share. They all eat mostly silent. Then Supergirl ask "How far are you with the Anti-Kryptonite vests?" Max looks up at her. Then Lena replies. "It is going to take longer than expected since we also have to incorporate the protection for the red Kryptonite. We still don't exactly know how it is affecting you. We only have the Anti-Red-Kryptonite gun to work from." Supergirl groans. "I now. I just hate being stuck here." "Year, I can tell.", Lena replies. "Last time I had at least Mon-El to play monopoly with. Now, it is just boring." Lena looks at her with a questioning face. "You played monopoly?" "Well what do you think, what I am doing, when I am stuck here. I can't punch the concrete blocks in the basement all day. I kind of started it when Mon-El was quarantined." Lena raises an eyebrow. Max is totally unimpressed. He knows Kara has a normal life. "Any way are there any potstickers left?" Supergirl looks suspicions at Alex. "No, those are mine. You had almost twice as much." "If that potsticker is no in my mouth in two seconds I will melt you face." Lena moth drops open. 'Did Supergirl just threaten Alex?' Alex hands Supergirl th box to Supergirl. Lena looks at Alex. "You let her do that to you?" "I hope you get fat.", Alex adds looking at Supergirl. "Not on this planet.", Supergirl laughs and Alex joins her. Lena looks at Alex raising an eye brown, but doesn't say anything.

After they cleaned up lunch, Alex gives her sister her computer, books and games. Supergirl retreat to the training area to have some quiet. She needs to finish that article without Lena catching her. Alex works on some intel with Brainy and Agent Valez. Max and Lena are about to go back to study the red Kryptonite. Whean Alex pulls Lena away.

"Lena, we need to talk." Alex leads Lena to a conference and closes the door. She take a deep breath and starts. "Lena, before lunch I finished the autopsy on the body they recovered from prison. I am sorry. It is definitively Lilian. Whatever Kara and you saw this morning, it was not Lilian." Lena steadies herself on the table and slowly sits down. Alex move to her and puts her hand on her shoulder. When she looks up at Alex she has tears in her eyes. Alex sits down next to her and puts her arm around her. "If there is anything I can do for you let me know." Lena leans into Alex and take a few deep breaths. After a few minutes Alex says: "I need to go back to work, stay here as long as you need." Alex stands up and is about to leave when Lena says. "Could you call Kara?" Alex smiles "I let her know you want to talk to her."

After about ten minutes later Kara (as Kara) walks into the room Lena is sitting in. Lena looks up at her. "So, you do know about the DEO. I have been wondering." Kara smiles shy adjusting her glasses. "Yes, I do, but that is not important. How do you feel? Alex sad you were quite upset." Kara walks towards Lena and hugs her. "I just needed someone to talk to." Kara sits down next to Lena putting on arm around her. "Lena, I told you I am always there for you." Lena cries in her friend's arms. They sit together until Lena calms down. "I should go back to work. Supergirl needs that Anti-Kryptonite vest. And you have to write an article." Kara squeeze her arm a bit. "I am sure she will understand. She thought for long time her world was lost." Lena smiles. "Yes, but she is like a tiger in cage. I wonder how long she can take being stuck in here without going crazy." Kara laughs. "Well you might be right about that." They hug for and goodbye. Lena goes back to the lab, where she finds Alex and Max, working, but Alex leaves to coordinate other agents when Lena comes. Kara changes back into Supergirl and heads down to the training area.

After two hours Alex goes down to the training area to look after her sister. She finds Kara reading. Kara has already finished her article. When Kara hears her sister, she looks up. Alex asks: "Need a training body?" Kara smile: "Yes why not?" They go into the Kryptonite emitter training room. Alex turns on the Kryptonite emitters and they train for a while. After a few rounds they settle down, turning of the emitters and play some board games.

That is when Lena comes looking for Alex. She pauses a moment when she sees them sitting on the ground playing board games and joking like old friend. When they see Lena, they become quiet and look at her. "Alex, I just wanted to say, that I am leaving for tonight. I have some more business at L-Corp that can't wait and need to coordinate with James." Alex stands up. "Sure. I am going to come up with you. I need to see how far Brainy it with his research… Well, and I need to babysit Max." Supergirl looks up "Bye Lena. See you tomorrow." Lena look at her. "Bye"

As they walk back to the main operation room. Lena asks. "Why do you need to babysit Max?" Alex replies. "You can't leave that guy on his own. I don't trust him. He pulled so many stupid stunts before you came to National City." "What did he do?" "He blew up his own lab to test Supergirl's strength, followed her around with drones, had another bomb to test her speed, placed a bomb at the airport and his train at the same time to test her morals. He also created Bizzaro to kill her and in order to set a trap for Astra and Non, he accidently poised Supergirl with red Kryptonite." Lena looks shocked "He did all of that? I see why you don't trust him." "As long as you were with him I could trust that he will behave and not accidently blow up my lab. He is like child with a good complex. He has no morals. I am not leaving him in my lab without adult supervision." Lena laughs. "Well, I am glad you trust me enough to not blow up your lab."

An hour after Lena left the other agents leave too. Only Alex and Kara stay behind. They order some more food and decide to watch a movie on the biggest screen they can find. They both sleep at the DEO that night. Alex briefly goes home and get herself and Kara everything they need to spent the night at the DEO.

When Lena comes in early the next morning Alex is walking around looking for something, while brushing her teeth. "Did you sleep here?", she asks Alex. Most of the regular Argents aren't there jet only Brainy is already in front of his computer. Supergirl walks sleepy into the main operation room, wearing some Koala pyjamas and rubbing her eyes. "Alex, have you seen my tooth brush?" Supergirl almost runs into Lena. "Oh, Lena, you are already here." Lena raises her eyebrow. "You slept here too?" Supergirl is startled. "Yes…I…I am under containment remember." Supergirl looks around for a second and walks back out looking somewhere else for her toothbrush.

After Kara left a confused Lena, she goes to shower and cleans herself up. After half an hour she comes back into the main operation room eating some leftover pizza. When she walks past the lab where Lena is working Lena briefly looks up. She can't believe what happen to that cute sleepy hero who almost run into her just half an hour ago. Then she looked like an ordinary person, who just got up. Hair fussy and all. And now after a change of cloth and a shower she is the mighty hero of national city.

Within the next hour the DEO gets as busy as usually. Supergirl keeps running around looking over everyone shoulder until Alex tells her to get out because she is making everyone nervous.

Kara goes back to sit down and opens her laptop. She calls James asking if he has an assigning she can work on from the DEO. He tells her to start working on the story of Lilian Luther's death. She finds Alex and tries to get as much information out of her about Lilian. Then she goes back to her room and calls Lena asking her what she is supposed to write. Afterward she starts working on her article.

Just before lunch Lena comes down to talk to Supergirl. She finds her flouting on her back, riding a book. "Supergirl" Supergirl falls down to the ground when she is pulled out of her thoughts. She quickly stands up and looks startled at Lena. "Lena" Lena looks at her raising an eye brown. "You know for a hero you scare quite easily. Don't you have Superhearing? You should have heard me coming down the hall.", Lena says surprised by the hero's reaction. "Well, if I would use my Superheating all the time, I would go crazy. It like listening to a dozen radios at the same time. What do you need?", she answers. "I wanted to tell you that the Anti-Kryptonite vest is read, even though it is not a vest anymore. It is more a small attachment you can add to your belt. We should test it.", Lena answers. Supergirl smiles. "Great!", she puts her book aside and follows Lena to the lab.

At the lab Max hands her blue glowing compartment. She tucks it on her belt. Then Lena slowly opens the lead lined box containing some of her green Kryptonite. "Do you feel anything?", she asks Supergirl. Supergirl shakes her head and steps closer to the box. "No all good", she takes the Kryptonite and immediately drops it right again. "It only protects you from the radiation.", Max adds. "Well, it is better the being completely exposed. What about the red Kryptonite?", she asks. "It should protect you from its radiation, but you shouldn't touch it.", Max answers. "Well, you better hope so. Because if I get affected, the things I do are on you.", she replies to Max cold. Lena smiles to herself. She is glad that there is someone who is even more at odd with Supergirl than she is.


	8. A litte victory?

Ten minutes later an alarm goes off. They all rush to the main operation room. "What's going on Brainy?", Alex asks him. "We have a possible location on Clark Kent. One of the locations Lena listed shows increased Kryptonite radiation and ground activity.", Brainy answers while pulling up some satellite pictures on the one of the screens. Alex looks at Lena and Max. "Is the Anti-Kryptonite technology ready?" They both nod. Lena answers: "We just finished it."

Alex starts commanding. "Okay, Supergirl you fly ahead and check the parameter. I follow with two teams. Do not engage until we are there! Agent Valez call Alpha and Omega team!" Supergirl is out the balcony before anyone can say anything else.

Two minutes later Max and Lena jump aside as 20 armed men dressed in black, caring various guns, rush past them. Alex joins them. After they are gone for about a minute Supergirl talks on the coms to them. "Alex, I can't check the parameter they are using the X-Ray shielding." Alex replies immediately. "Okay Supergirl, wait until we get there, we are going to need to go in blind."

Five minutes later they hear gunshot over the coms. Everyone in operations is quiet anxiously waiting for a good sign. Within another five minutes they successfully captured Clark and secured some of the green Kryptonite that was stolen, the Harn-El and the X-Ray shielding. They also arrested twelve armed men that were guarding Clark.

Back at the DEO the Agents escort their prisoners to the cells. They show Lena the Kryptonite and Harn-El. "Is that all that was stolen?", Lena inspects the amount of Kryptonite. "Almost. There is one small piece of Kryptonite and one of the Harn-El missing." They transport the Kryptonite and Harn-El to a secure location. Lena calls James and tells him that they found Clark then she leaves to go at work at L-Corp. She has to approve the repairs and coordinate with her business partners. Max is sent to go home. Clark is being checked out by one of the doctors.

Alex and Supergirl head down to the cells to interrogate the prisoners, but when they get there they are all dead. They still have no clue who is behind all of that, and now their best lead died.

Defeated they head back to the main operation room. "Brainy, pull up the security feed from holding.", Alex demands. Clark and James, who has arrived at the DEO by now, walk into the main operation room. "What happened?" Clark asks. Brainy pulls up the security feed. They watch all of the prisoners drop like flies at the same moment. Alex asks angry "How can that happen?" They watch the security feed again, then they all head down to holding.

They examine the corpses. After a while Alex finds something. "Guys look at the back of their neck. Mine has an odd round ring and a hole." They all turn the body, they examine around. "Yes, mine too." Kara sates. Alex move to the next. "This one too." Brainy is shocked. He turns to Alex. "Alex, this is Brainiac technology." Alex turn away from the body she is examination facing Brainy. "What? Are you sure?" He looks around the room. They have all assembled to listen to the conversation. "I saw that once before. They put it on the older Brainiac versions. I think the last generation, who was fitted with it was generation three. Afterward, they removed it because it was abused.", he answers. "What do you mean abused?", Alex asks further. "The older versions used that to interface with other lifeforms like humans, Kryptonies, well most intelligent lifeforms. But it also could be used to control the other lifeform. These people had no idea what they were doing and when he was done with them he pulled away his live support." "Do you know who is behind this?", Kara is shocked how cruel that sounds. "No, it could be any Brainiac mad in generation 3 or earlier." Alex breaths out. "So, we are not further that before." Alex tells a bunch of agents to clean up the bodies. There is nothing they are going to learn for it.

Kara goes to get changed, she should go to CatCo in case Lena shows up there. She makes sure she hides the Anti-Kryptonite technology under a long cream pullover. It is too risky for her to leave the DEO without it as long the red Kryptonite is out there.

The following days pass without any unusual incidents. Kara writes serval articles and helps out at a few critical situations as Supergirl. The third day she gets lunch with Lena. After they finished their food Lena get serious. "I have been meaning to ask. Why did Maxwell Lord tell you about the red Kryptonite first?" Kara start nervously adjusting her glasses. "Ah …ah… back when all of that happened with the red Kryptonite, …Alex… Alex and I were his first contacts. DEO base has moved since then so he couldn't find the new one, but he knew I work at CatCo, so he came there.", Lena looks at her trying to estimate if she is telling the truth. It sounds logical to her. "Ah, that explains it.", she answers satisfied for now. They keep talking about how L-Corps repairs go until they have to go back to work.

* * *

 **I am not that completly happy with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.** ** **I need this chapter to continue with the story thought.** The sorry is not over yet, even if it might seem like it right now. There is still a big twist coming.**


	9. Not her!

The next afternoon James and Lena are on their way to lunch when Supergirl shows up in front of them blowing up empty cars. They are shocked and James tries to talk her down. Lena calls Alex in the meantime. After the third car another Supergirl shows up trying to stop her. Lena and James stand following with their eyes as they fly up fighting.

In the meantime, at the DEO Alex gathers a team to get to the location where they are fighting.

She never makes it there. Her team is ambushed by a group made up by humans and aliens. They are transported to a deserted location, where they lock the agents in cells.

In the meantime, Kara (as Supergirl) barely defeated the raging Supergirl. She thought Alex was going to pick her up, but she doesn't. She is too tired to flight her back to the DEO. She kneeling watching the other Supergirl unconscious.

James and Lena come up to her when they realise she doesn't get up and flies away. James starts speaking. "Supergirl, is everything okay?" When she turns around he sees that she has a blue eye and looks quite weak. She waves her hand. "I am just tired. I just need a moment."

Kara is shocked: 'Is that her time remnant? How could she have forgotten about that?' Lena kneels down in front of her. She needs to talk to Barry. He is the only one who has experience with this.

She takes Supergirl's chin in her hand and turns her face so she can take better look at her. "You don't look fine. I called Alex she should be here any second. We are going to stay here with you to make sure you are okay.", she says looking questioning at James. "Sure", he replies caringly.

Then minutes later Alex hasn't shown up and Supergirl can't reach her on the coms. Lena tries to call Alex again but can't reach her either. Then James calls Brainy. "Have you heard from Alex? We can't reach her." Brainy tips a moment in his computer.

"She left to pick up Supergirl about 15 minutes ago. Her coms are down. I can' reach her." Brainy answers. "Okay can you send another squat to pick them up. Supergirl is quite tired. She needs some time under the sunlamps.", James asks. "Yes, I sent them right away.", Brainy answers.

While James is on the phone Supergirl punches the other one again. Lena raises and eye brow. "What was that for?" "I want to make sure she doesn't wake up until the agents get here. I am not keen on fighting her again." Lena lets that statement stand, without saying anything.

Five minutes later the both Supergirls are picked up and brought back to the DEO, just in time for the other one to wake up. Lena and James follow the transport.

* * *

On the way a thought pops into Lena's mind. "James, how can we tell which on is the real Supergirl. They look exactly the same?" James thinks about it. "Didn't you make the Anti-Kryptonite technology for her. Only our Supergirl has that.", he says. Lena thinks about it. "Yes, but the other one could have stolen it during the fight.", Lena counters. "I am going to think about it. Maybe I can come up with some questions to test if she is the real on.", he answers. "What kind questions?", Lena asks. "Personal stuff only she would know." "Let's hope that works.", Lena answers.

When they get to the DEO they still can't get in contact with Alex. Supergirl starts to worry Alex but she needs to deal with the imposter first. James stops her before she enters the interrogation room. He makes sure they are out of Lena's hearing distance.

He looks at her do you have the Anti-Kryptonite technology?", he asks "Yes, why?", she counters. "Lena is worried that you are not you. So, I am going to ask a few questions only Kara could answer. Which birthday was messed up last year because the DEO was under siege?", he asks hoping she answers correctly. "Earthbirthday.", she answers and he lets out a relaxing breath. "One more what is the presidents secret?", he asks. "We shouldn't say that out loud.", Kara answers. "Then whisper it in my ear." She leans forward and whispers. "She is an alien.",

James smile and walks back up to Lena. "Definitely our Supergirl.", Lena lets out a breath relaxing. "So, who did she just bring in her then?", she asks. "I wish I know.", James answers truly. Lena tried to get in contact with Alex or to locate her while James and Supergirl were talking, but without any success.

Supergirl realising that her sister is now missing, forgets about the other Supergirl. Agent Valez turns towards Supergirl. "Supergirl, as long as we can't contact Alex we need an acting director. I am going to unveil the line of succession." Supergirl nods and Agent Valez opens the file on the screen. It states "Emergency director: Supergirl", Supergirl takes a deep breath while everyone is looking at her. "I don't have time for this. We need to assign someone else."

James looks at her. "Who do you have in mind?" Supergirl takes another deep breath. "Lucy. She is the only one I trust doing this." She says with a questing face to James. "I am not comfortable with that.", James answers but Supergirl counters: "She is the best we can get. She did a good job when she suddenly had to step in after John was outed. We know we can trust her. There is no one else I would trust with this." James looks unhappy.

"Who is Lucy?", Lena asks concerned. "My Ex." Lena swallows "Oh." Supergirl gets her phone "I am going to call her to see how fast she can be here. Until then I guess I am the director." Supergirl wanders of calling Lucy.

Lena pulls James "Your Ex? Can't that be someone else. Can't you tell Supergirl to get someone else." James puts his hand on her shoulder. "That was before Kara. Don't worry. And Supergirl is right she is the best we can get. With Alex missing, John and Winn gone, we are quite low on assets. She is very valuable assed."

"Why?" "She was Director of the DEO for a few weeks, when John's real identity was releveled. Before you came here he was impersonating the Director of the DEO as Hank Henshaw. But Hank Henshaw was abducted by Cadmus 12 years ago. John took over his identity am month after the abduction. Hank, the real one, voluntarily stayed with Cadmus. He calls himself CyborgSuperman now.", James explains

"John was Director of the DEO for over a decade under a false identity? Cadmus has been around the past 12 years?", Lena asks shocked. "Cadmus was originally the scientific counterpart to the DEO, also a military project. The DEO caught the aliens while Cadmus weaponised their abilities. Cadmus only became and terrorist organisation when you mum when rogue.", he answers. "Cadmus was military?", Lena surprised. "Yes, just like the DEO."

That moment Supergirl comes back. "Lucy will be here in two hours. She it taking the next jet from Washington DC. I also called Superman. He will be here in a few minutes. There is nothing you two can do until we gather some more intel. You should head back to L-Corp and CatCo. James you could try to get information on people disappearing. The Brainiac behind this has to fill his ranks somehow. These men we captured looked very capable, he has to get them from somewhere. Someone has to miss them.", Supergirl states. James nods: "Sure Kara and I will look into that.".

"I can't just go back to work at L-Corp with Alex missing. She is my friend.", Lena says desperate. "Lena she is my friend too, but there is nothing you can do right now. I am going to keep searching the city but I doubt they are still in the city. I call as soon as I have new information."

* * *

 **I know I have been overdue for an update, so here is the next chapter. University started again and I am trying to establish at least on night to write and work on my stories so I can update regular, but it won't be so often. Since a take at least on night to write one chapter and another to reread it. I am trying to make less mistakes in spelling, but I would appreciate if someone would help me with that. Please contact me, if you would like to contribute.**


	10. Superman! Not Superman?

After James and Lena left Superman arrives at the balcony of the DEO. "What do you need Kara?" I thought we should go to the Fortress to check if we can find information about the Brainiac.", Kara answers.

Superman and Supergirl fly from the balcony. They arrive a few minutes later at the Fortress of Solitude. They walk through the ice statues of their ancestors. Kara always loved the way it portrays their history. Supergirl turns on the archives and enters the Brainiac as search item. She opens the files and starts reading. Kara speedreads because she is worried about Alex. When Superman sees that she hurries so much he frowns. "Why do you speed so much? It is not that Alex is that important. She is just a DEO Agent.", Supergirl looks at him. "Just and Agent? She is not just an Agent, she is my family and yours too. Why would you say that?", she burst out in anger. Superman answers: "You might consider her family but I don't own her anything." Supergirl stays quit. She asks herself what is wrong with Clark. He would never say something like that. Supergirl finishes reading and pulls the most important information on the crystal she brought. The DEO found a way to transform the information on the crystal into computer files.

On the way back Supergirl tells Superman to fly ahead, because she needs to pick Lucy up from the airport. Kara also wants to use the chance to talk to James without Superman. Superman has been acting strange since they brought him back. So Supergirl lands on CatCo's roof and changes into Kara. She makes her way to James office and finds Lena and James discussing something. They turn around when Kara enters. "Kara.", Lena says worried. "I haven't seen you. Are you okay?", Kara looks at her a little confused. "I am fine, why?", she asks. "Well…because Alex is missing! Didn't James tell you?", she looks at James questioning. "Oh, no he told me. I am sure Supergirl is going to find her.", Kara answers convinced. She doesn't have time to deal with Lena's worrying right now. Even though it is nice that she worries, Kara has a job to do and she needs to focus on finding her sister. She can't drown in worry. She still is the leader of this operation until Lucy is here. Kara continues. "Any way, I came to talk to James." Kara pulls James away from Lena out of his office. He looks at her confused but he follows her when she hisses at him "It's about Clark.", Lena looks at them as they go into another office. She watches them talk.

"Clark is acting strange. At the fortress he talked as if he didn't know that Alex is my sister. He didn't care about her as he usually does. Have you noticed any other strange things.", Kara asks him? James thinks for a while "Yes, when you mention it. After we found him he would have immediately called Lois to tell her that he is fine, but he didn't. In fact, he hasn't talked about her at all lately.", James answers. "I think something is wrong, it is like he doesn't remember. What if they did steel the Kryptonite and Harn-El to do something to him. It is like he isn't himself." James thinks for another moment. "They did use the Harn-El to create reign, right? So, what if they somehow used it to make a copy of Clark." "Which would mean that they probably still have the real Clark locked up somewhere.", Kara concludes. "But how do we confirm that?", James asks. After a while Kara answers. "Reign didn't react to the Kryptonite as much as Kryptoniens usually do, so if we expose him to Kryptonite, that should give us a clue.", Kara thinks out loud. "That sounds like a plan. I am going to wrap up with Lena and then we head to the DEO. Did you find something at the Fortress?", James answers. "I am going to show up as Supergirl and tell you to come. Lena was already suspicious when Max came to me. We can run the Fortress files through Winn's translation software maybe she can find a way to track the Brainiac technology. Tell Lena I have to meet a source. I see you in a few minutes.", Kara leave the office and takes the elevator up to the roof. James walks back to Lena.

"What was that about?", Lena asks him. "Kara, found a confidential source. She is going to meet them. She just wanted to go over something for the interview.", James answers feeling guilty for lying. "What source?", Lena tries to get more information. "They don't want their identity reviled. I can't tell you otherwise they won't talk to Kara.", he answers feeling guiltier.

At that moment Supergirl lands on the balcony, saving James from further questions. "James, Lena we have new information. I have to pick up Lucy from the airport and meet you back at the base.", Supergirl states. Before they can say anything, she is gone. Kara is late picking Lucy up. Talking to James took longer than she expected.

Supergirl picks Lucy up from the airport. Kara carefully approaches the DEO balcony and sets Lucy down on the ground. "So, what is the situation here?", Lucy asks as she walks over to the main monitors. "We captured some guys that seemed to be mind controlled by a Brainiac, we don't know who is though. There is a second version of me. I have no idea where she comes from or what she wants and she doesn't seem to remember either. Let's go I show you the facility.

Once they left Superman behind in the main operation room with Brainy to translate the information from the Fortress, Kara adds. "Clark is acting strange. James and I think that maybe he is not himself, but a clone they created with the Harn-El", Supergirl explains. Supergirl shows Lucy around in the new base until James and Lena arrive.

They all gather around the round table in the middle, while discussing. "So, Supergirl and Superman got information from the Fortress it has been translated. Lena could you and Brainy maybe use it to track the Brainiac that has been using these other people?", Lucy asks Lena. Lena knows she in not getting another job and maybe that way she can find Alex, so she responds "Sure". Even though Lucy hasn't mentioned to Lena who she is, Lena can clearly see from the way she walks, her uniform and commanding voice that she is now the head of this operation. Lena is a bit surprised that Supergirl gave up the lead so fast. She thought Supergirl would be all over them commanding them around, but she stepped aside as soon as this small officer lady, which Lena assumes is this Lucy figure, showed up.

Supergirl nods towards James. "Could you get what we discussed earlier? We need to confirm it." James takes off without a word. He knows they both hope they are wrong. A moment later he comes back with a lead case. "Ready", he asks Supergirl. She nods in response. He opens the case and a green glowing rock lay inside. Lena frowns. Then after a few seconds when nothing happen Supergirl suddenly attacks Superman. Knocking him down and giving him a blow to the head so he is unconscious.

The entire room stares at them, but they don try to do anything. They are still in shock, when Supergirl explains. "My cousin has no Anti-Kryptonite technology. He has been acting strange since we saved him. That he didn't react to the Kryptonite shows, that he is not my cousin. He is an imposed. I think they created him with the Harn-El they stole. Bring him in containment." Supergirl orders to the agents standing at the side.

Lucy jumps in thinking fast on her feet. "Which means the real Superman is still missing. Lena, instead of tracking the Brainiac technology, I think you should analyse this man's DNA, figure out what they did to him, how they did it.", Lucy can see that Supergirl is starting to lose it so she quickly adds. "James go back to CatCo keep appearances and find out how they recruit their men. Ok, lets go to work!". At that Supergirl disappears into the hall.

Lena leave for the containment cells to get a DNA sample and heads back to the lab. 'Luckily he hasn't woken up jet', she thinks as she collects the sample.

James leaves to CatCo and works from there. While Lucy tries to find Supergirl. After fifteen minutes she finally finds her in the training room talking to another guy.


	11. Kara's other friend

Kara leaves to get her Multivers-Manipulateor from her locker and places it on her ear. She presses the communications button. "Barry, do you have minute? I need to talk to you about something. You are kind of the only one I can talk to about that.", she speaks into the device. A moment later a Breach open in front of her and Barry comes through. He is wearing his usual sneakers, light blue jeans and a StarLabs pullover. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Let's sit down." Kara sits down on the bench at the side of the room. Barry take place next to her. "I fought tree manipulated Kryptoniens. They called them self "World Killers". They were created from a Kryptonien host and summoned Demons. We managed to separate the most powerful, Reign, from its host, Sam. But Reign then was resurrected. Everyone convinced me to kill her in the last battle, because we had no means to hold her. So, I let myself be bullied into killing her. The outcome was horrible. As she died she killed everyone in the fight apart from John and me. She killed my mum, Mon-el and Sam. After I realised what I had done, I used Mon-El's Legion ring to fly into a disruption in space and change time. I used the Harn-El, a special rock, to bring me and Sam to another dimension, where there was a spring that separated Reign, in its original Demons, which are tapped there. I only change a few minutes, but now this other version of me showed up. She doesn't seem to remember who she is. I remember hearing you talk about time remnants, so I wanted to check with you what you think. There is the chance that that version of myself was created by the Harn-El. I influences my somehow, I am not exactly sure how though. I feel so horrible with what I did, but I can't talk to anyone, because everyone thinks it was a great victory. So, you are the only person I told." Kara's explanation was long ang daring. She had a frown on her face from worrying.

"First Kara, you couldn't have known that she would kill them. That is not your fault. In the end you found a way to do the right thing.", Barry answers.

"Yes, put I should have stood up to my mum and everyone else. I am supposed to be the hero, and I let someone else manipulate me into ignoring my values. How could I have let that happen?", Kara places her head in her hands, shaking her head.

"Look Kara, we all make mistakes. No one gets it always right, not even you. It doesn't matter how many Superpowers you have, you will always make mistakes along the way. All you can do learn from you mistakes and make sure you don't do them again.", Barry bumps her shoulder with his own. "And about the time remnant thing, I am not sure. I only ever time travelled, through my speed and the Legends travel with their ship. But I am going to check and let you know. Maybe I can bring you a copy of Giddion, that way you can keep an eye on the future."

The door opens and Lucy comes in.

"Thanks that would be great. It felt good getting it all of my chest. Thanks so much for listening to my rambling. But I have to go back to work." Kara says standing up nodding towards Lucy.

"Well that is what friends are for. Let me know if you need anything else. I will be back in a few days, with whatever I can find out.", Barry says also standing up.

"By Kara. I was nice talking to you. ", "Bye Barry see you soon hopefully." They hug before Kara uses her Multivers-Manipulator to create a breach for Barry to go through.

Once the breach closed Lucy walks up to Kara. "What was Barry doing her?", Lucy asks. "I just needed some advice from him.", Kara answers. "Are you okay? You seemed a little upset earlier.", Lucy asks. "It is just hard not knowing where they are. If they are okay. They are my only family here on earth.", Kara answers with a sigh. "Well you should go back to CatCo to help James with the investigation and keep your cover. I will do all I can to find them as soon as possible and call you right away.", Lucy reminds her. "You are right, and there is nothing I can do here anyway."

They both head out of the training room to the main control room. Lucy start pacing the floor, reviewing intel and giving orders, while Kara heads back to CatCo.

* * *

The next day James finds a lead in Metropolis. He decides to follow up on it and visit Louis to help her cope. Maybe together they can work something out. Lena is quite unhappy that James leaves, but realises that she can't stop him, the moment he tells her.

It makes her feel that Superman is more important to James then she is. She berries herself at her work in the lab to reverse the process of the clone that was created.

Two days later Lena has figured out how they created the other Superman and they reversed the process, so he is gone.

After that she berries herself in her work at L-Corp and CatCo. Kara has been working closely with her since James left. They both are keeping each other company to distract each other outside work as well.

* * *

About a week after James left Barry shows up at Kara's apartment to give her a copy of Giddion as he promised. It is a Saturday, so day have all day to work on Giddion. Barry is in the middle of explaining to Kara how to use the interface, when they hear a knock at the door. Kara picks up her glasses and opens the door.

"Lena! Hi! What are you doing here? I thought we will meet this evening." Lena walks in looking surprised at the man that is in Kara's apartment. Maybe she is a little bit jealous, she had Kara all to her own the past week. She didn't know Kara was meeting someone. Lena brushes of the feeling, when she sees that he is working at some hologram.

The hologram shows some kind of stream, where different events from history are highlighted. There are also dates in the future marked. Underneath there are different virtual buttons, the man is playing on. Newspaper articles pop up as hi touches on of the dates in the timeline. The od thin is that the timeline seams to be tree dimensional.

When he realises Lena is looking at him, he looks back at her. Kara commands "Giddion, go to standby.", "Yes Ms. Danvers.", a computer animated voice answers and the hologram disappears. Lena looks impressed at the small box at the table. "Giddion, I told you to call me Kara.", Kara address the computer again. "Yes, Ms. Danvers, I mean Kara.", the computer responds.

Then Kara turns to Lena "Sorry we were in the middle of setting Giddion up. This is my friend Barry Allen", Kara points at the man in the room who hasn't said anything so far. Then she points at Lena "This is my friend Lena Luther." Barry steps towards Lena "It is great to meet you Ms. Luther. I heard so many good things about you from Kara.", He holds out his hand to shake Lena's.

Lena give Kara a glare, raising a questioning eyebrow, before she takes Barry's hand "It is great to meet you, I have heard nothing about you, Mr. Allen. Please call me Lena. May I ask what that is?", Lena points at the copy of Giddion. "Oh that is Giddion, it is an AI that helps to predict the future using documents from the past. Supergirl asked me to bring it to her with all the time travel that happened last year with the Legion. It is a good way to keep track of the chances to the timeline. She wants Kara to keep an eye on things." Lena looks frowning at Kara "You didn't tell me that."

Lena is disappointed that Kara didn't tell her. Kara tries to save her out of the situation adjusting her glasses nervous. "She… she only asked me like a few days ago after she talked to Barry herself." Now that Lena cleared that up her curiosity takes over.

"And where did you get such sophisticated technology?", Lena asks Barry. Now it is Barry's turn to get nervous. "I invented it.", he answers quiet. He doesn't have to add that he hasn't invented it yet. That he will invent it and bring it back to his younger self. Lena looks impressed.

"Do you want to work for me?", she asks. Barry looks at her confused. "I …I have a job and I am not looking for another one. Thanks, though I am honoured." Kara jumps to his rescue. "Barry only stays a few days a year in the city. He has to head home this evening. What L-Corp is doing isn't really his field of work." "Okay, okay, … I get it. You like your job Mr. Allen. If I can change your mind let me know." "Yes, I do. Please call me Barry.", Barry responds.

Kara changes the subject. "What brings you here?" She asks Lena. "Oh, nothing important I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something together. But don't worry I can do something on my own if you are busy." Lena turns to leave again. She is disappointed that Kara doesn't have time for her. But knowing that this Barry, who is just as brilliant as she is, is only around a few days a year makes her happy. At least Kara hasn't found another friend for whom she will leave Lena.

Lena doesn't really feel confident right now and Kara is someone who always supports her and is there for her. But recently she has been dumping a lot of her problems on Kara, even thought Kara has her own, with Alex and James missing. With James gone Kara is even more important to her now. Kara sensing Lena's disappointment. "I am sorry Lena I don't have time right now. I am going to see you this evening, okay?" Lena turns around before opening the door and leaving. "Sure, I am looking forward to it."

When the door closes behind Lena, Barry looks at Kara. "I think she was jealous." "Her boyfriend, James, just recently left to look for Superman. I think see feels that she isn't as important to him as my cousin. I can't really blame her for that. Lucy felt the same with James. She probably thinks she can't compete against him. Let's go to work, the sooner we finish the sooner I can look after her." Barry agrees and they go back to work for another two hours.

* * *

The following months Kara and Lena spent many nights watching movies or playing board games that Kara horribly losses every time. On weekends they even end up sleeping at the others place after long movie nights.

After three month the DEO comes up with a lead. Supergirl and a strike team go to investigate. Kara doesn't tell Lena because she wants to spare her the disappointment if it doesn't ping out. It doesn't. Kara leave frustrated to the training area. Lucy organises the continues search and then follows Kara to the training area.

* * *

 **So here is another Chapter. I am trying to finish this storry in the coming weeks.**

 ** **The next think I am planing on working on is the story "Conference Call" from** **Douglas Neman. He originally set it up to be more of a group project, so if you have ideas or scenes you want me to include, please message me.****

 ** **It doesn't have to be a finished scene. If you are not a writer and don't feel confident to write a scene, just sent me you idea and I will write it out. I am going to credit everyone who sents in ideas.****


	12. Even the strongest are weak

Kara is angrily punching the concrete blocks. "Hey what is wrong?", she asks carefully.

"I don't know how to do this. I don't have hope anymore. Since I became Supergirl everyone is slowly taken away. John is barely showing up anymore, Winn is gone, Mon-El is gone, my friendship with Lena is in shards, James left to find Clark, who I don't know if he is still alive, I can't save Alex and every time I leave the DEO, I am scared of being turned into a red Kryptonite monster, thanks to Max. Not even taking the missing Kryptonite and Harn-El into consideration. They have taken everything that used to make me feel good, everything I used to fight for, all the things that gave me strength. I don't know how to do this anymore, maybe I should stop being Supergirl altogether. Just live a normal live like I used to do."

She needs to breath, and wipes away the tears that have stated to fall.

"I became Supergirl, because I thought using my powers would make me feel more normal, it would give my life sense. But all it brought me recently is loss. As soon as we find Alex and Clark, I am done."

"You don't mean that!", Lucy says.

"Yes, I do! I am done pretending to be okey when I am not! I am done solving others people's problems! I am done of being constantly attacked or putting the people I care about in danger!"

Supergirl leaves the room slamming the door behind her.

While they where talking Lena had come in to get an update on the search. When she couldn't find Lucy one of the agents sent her down to the training area. Where she catches the end of the conversation between Lucy and Supergirl. Supergirl doesn't even pay attention to her as she storms out. When Lucy comes out of the training room she asks. "Do you have any news on the search?" "Unfortunately, not. We had a lead but it turned out empty." "Is that why she was so upset?", Lena asks pointing in the direction Supergirl left. "Probably everything that has been going on. It was just the tip of the ice berg.", Lucy answers. Lena sighs "I let you do your job." She leaves without waiting for a reaction.

* * *

That evening Supergirl is half standing half sitting on the coach on the balcony at CatCo looking out into the city when Lena walks in to check on some things before she goes home. After 15 minutes she is finished and ready to leave. She is about to head out of James office when she sees Supergirl on the balcony. Lena makes her way out to the balcony. "Supergirl?!", she says surprised. Supergirl turns her head to see Lena sanding in the door. "Lena?! I didn't know you where here.", she replies. Supergirl gets up to leave. "Oh, no please stay I didn't mean to scare you of. What are you doing here?", Lena asks not being able to piece together why Supergirl would be here.

Supergirl mumbles more to herself than Lena: "I remember all of them." Lena walks over to Supergirl and tries to pick up the conversation "Who? Who do you remember?" "The people I saved. I remember them all, every single one of them.", Supergirl now speaks a bit louder so Lena can hear her clearly. There is something in her voice that Lena can't quite place. 'Is it sadness, regret?' Lena tries to place Supergirl's tone. Then she remembers the conversation Lena overheard at the DEO:

" _I became Supergirl, because I thought using my powers would make me feel more normal, it would give my life sense. But all it brought me recently is loss. As soon as we find Alex and Clark, I am done."_

" _You don't mean that!"_

" _Yes, I do! I am done pretending to be ok when I am not! I am done solving others people's problem! I am done of being constantly attacked or putting the people I care about in danger!"_

They stay in silence for serval moments. Lena trying to make sense of the things she heard earlier that day and what she sees now. Finally, she speaks: "I may have heard you and Lucy earlier today, what you said about not wanting to be Supergirl anymore. Is that true?". Lena holds her breath hoping she hasn't overstepped.

After a moment Supergirl takes a deep breath. "It just has been a difficult week, and most of the people that usually support me are not here. I don't know how to do this without them. I have always relied on them, trusted them to be there. And now they left me like my parents did. I don't know if I can get them back. I am afraid I am going to lose what is most important to me.", she pauses.

Kara can feel how her throat tightens. She needs to swallow tries to hold back her tears. Lena notices the tension and sadness that raises in Supergirl. She can't believe that this usually strong woman, is so valuable all of a sudden. But she is even more surprised that she opens up to her. 'She is a Luther and Supergirl trusts her with her feelings?! Supergirl the woman that was so upset with her about the Kryptonite, the one who tried to convince James to go behind her back. And now she talks to her about her feelings! How did that happen?' Lena stays in silence somewhere deep down, she still hopes that one day they can be friends again. She admires the way people see Supergirl and she wants to be part of that.

"Did you think about it before, I mean putting down the cape?", Lena breaks the silence. "Many times.", Supergirl replies. "What stopped you?" Supergirl looks up into the sky. "My friends, my family, Cat", she answers with her focus on the night sky. "Cat?", Lena asks with a frown.

Supergirl keeps looking up. "Whenever I felt lost, I could come here and she would know. She always knew what to say.". "What about your friends do they know that your Supergirl?", Lena keeps asking. She is curies to understand what makes that hero. "Some of them do, some don't. Ironically though especially those that don't know make me strong. They are just there for me without expecting me to be a hero."

They stay silent for a long time, just watching the stars. Than Lena says "Well I am not Cat. But I don't think you should put the cape down, even if it is hard. Especially the things that aren't easy are the things worth fighting for."

Supergirl smiles a weak smile more to herself than to Lena and then takes off, leaving Lena alone on the balcony.

Lena heads back home. She needs to process what just happened. She was just reminded even the strongest want to give up some day. What would it be like if she had to publish at CatCo that Supergirl isn't going to come back. She doesn't want to think of National City without its hero. Is would be strange, she only knows the city with Supergirl flying around.


	13. Battle for my sister

The next day at 6 am Kara get a DEO alert. Lucy is on the phone. "We have a location of Alex DEO tracker. It is where Fort Rozz used to be." Kara jumps in before Lucy can finish. "I am on my way." Kara out of bed and in her Supersuit before Lucy can add "Be careful. Don't engage until the DEO gets there. I sent a team from the desert facility, that is closer." Kara speed out the apartment and flies high above the city, before she increases her speed until she breaks the sound barrier.

She arrives at the scene after a few minutes. She can see Alex already from the air, but there is a giant reptilian alien. Alex is sitting behind it on the ground she looks exhausted.

When Kara ties to approach the Alien, it lashes out. "You have to defeat me first." And starts to slam one of his lizards like hand at Kara. She ducks under the punch and grabs both his feet that also look like a lizard's feet. Its colour is an ugly green with red strips. Supergirl pulls his feet out underneath and the Alien falls on his back. It jumps up with incredible speed and then begins to hop towards the city. Kara takes a quick look at her sister. "Hold on the DEO should be here in a minute." Alex nods and Supergirl follows the Alien who has already reached the outer boundaries of the city.

Kara hears Lucy over the coms. "There is a giant lizard-snake man heading towards the city." Kara presses her com to answer. "Yes, I know. Already on it. The DEO has to get Alex from where Fort Rozz was and have Brainy check her for Brainiac technology before you bring her in. We don't need any more surprises." Kara answers." "Got it. Be careful Supergirl.", Lucy responses.

On the outer eastern boundary of National City Supergirl and the Alien fight. Supergirl successfully manages to dodge the first few hits. She pushes the Alien in its belly and sends him flying into a parking garage. A crowd of people starts to gather to watch the fight. While the Alien is busy getting himself out of the debris, Supergirl tells the bystanders to stay back. In less than thirty seconds the Alien charges toward Supergirl. She is still sending bystanders to the side, when the Alien hits her in the back. Supergirl flies towards the bystanders. A few feet from crashing into the bystanders she catches herself and flies up. She flies around the Alien and grabs it by its tail, winging it up and down, so its head hits the ground multiple times. After a minute the Alien manages to flip its tail and sends Supergirl crashing into the parking garage. As she flies up the Alien rushes to her and uses on of its she snakeheads to bite Supergirl in one ankle. Kara feels the pain rushing through her leg. A moment later she can see blood running out of the bite. She flies higher and higher. When she reaches the point to the highest building around, she turns around and speeds up. Her fists hit two of the Aliens heads with immense speed, sending it to the ground, where she punches to the third head. The Alien is finally unconscious.


	14. Falling and failing

About a week ago Supergirl had a tremendous fight with a reptilian like alien. Supergirl hasn't been seen since then. The public already start speculating if she will ever be back. Supergirl did manage to defeat the lizard-snake-man but before she could knock him out, he managed to bite her. When she went to sleep that evening, she felt a little saw, but she thought that is was only the fight. The next morning though the sun seemed to burn her skin. At least that is what it felt like. When Alex checked her out at the DEO she found that the alien had poisoned her with the bite. Alex has been trying to find an antidote ever since. They found out that with suppressing Kara's powers with Kryptonite, the poisons effect was slowed down. So, Kara has been wearing the Kryptonite bracelet Brainy made for her ever since.

Lena and Kara have been spending time together as usually, but Kara seemed a little more distant the past week. Which Lena know is Kara's way of telling that there is something wrong, that she doesn't want to face. It was similar, but worse after Mon-EL.

* * *

Today the only thing snapper seems interested in, is making Kara feel worse than she already feels. He made her rewrite her article four times, and then he assigned her a puff piece on the current teenager trends. In addition to that she had to watch a wild fire south of National City without being able to do anything. She entire City thinks she let them down. They have been asking for Supergirl the hole day. People even started to call her asking were Supergirl is. Every time it almost broke her heart when she had to tell them that she had no idea. In the evening even, Lena called to ask her if she know something about Supergirl. Kara was glad that she was on the phone which made it easier to lie.

James has been out of town for serval weeks now looking for Clark since they haven't found him jet. Even after they broke Lex out, the group who has Clark didn't let him go. So, after 48 hours, the DEO used the hidden tacker they put in on of Lex's shoe to locate him and put him back in jail. They did manage to uncover one of their hideouts with that and arrested a few of the former Cadmus members that stayed with Lex, but the leaders were all gone. Whatever they wanted from Lex, they already got it. He was just a bond to them to be throw to the wolfs as soon as they had what they wanted.

* * *

After all day feeling helpless and alone Kara goes to her favourite bar to have a drink. When she realises that she was acutely getting drunk, because of the Kryptonite inhibitor, it is already to late. She calls Alex to pick her up. At least that's what she thought.

"Alex! Are you there?", asks in her phone. But then Lena answers: "Kara, it's Lena." Kara mumbles to herself: Lena no, I called Alex. Did I? She looks slowly at her phone again. Than puts it back to her ear: "Alex, you dooo sooound liiike my sister.", Lena realises that Kara must be pretty drunk since she can't tell the difference between her and Alex. "Kara, are you drunk?" Lena asks in concern. "Druunk noo! I dooon't geeet!", Kara says slowering her word even more than before.

Lena still on the phone get up and grabs her coat and back. She was about to leave to get home anyway. "Kara where are you? I am picking you up.", Lena says determined and leaves her office. She gets in the elevator and the phone connection breaks down. Once she arrives at the ground floor, she waves her diver and calls Kara again. "Kara, I sorry the ele…" she stops when she hears someone screaming in the background. "Just tell me where you are.", Lena continues. Kara asks. "Me? I aam siiinging." Lena asks again: "Just tell me the name of the bar or give me the bartender." Kara starts rocking her chair for a moment. "Kaaraaooke." Kara starts to sing:

Lena thinks a moment then she remembers there is a bar, James invited her to once, with Alex, Kara, John and Brainy. She saw on a wallpaper that they hold Karaoke nights once or twice a week. That must be were Kara is. She gives her driver the address and sits silent until they are there. She is quite worried cause Kara never gets drunk especially not on her own.

Lena arrived at the bar, she finds Kara starting to sing Karaoke. Kara seems to be good singer, because it sounds still ok, considering how drunk she sounded on the phone. Lena's heart drops when she realises what Kara is singing.

" _So I walk alone down the darkest roads  
'Cause I've always known how the story goes  
When the curtain falls I'll be wearing thin  
Clawing at the walls as they're closing in  
In this twisted plot I was destined for  
I'm an astronaut on the ocean floor  
So misunderstood 'till the bloody end  
How I wish I could do it all again_

 _It feels like I'm a lone survivor  
Forgotten in a dark and deadly world  
And on my own I walk alone  
To see the sun again I'd give anything  
But life demands a final chapter  
A story that we all must leave behind  
It's do or die, and this is mine  
The anthem of a bird with a broken wing_

 _It's another night of the living dead  
Like a viper bite in a spiderweb  
It's so deathly dark in the alleyway  
And a bleeding heart makes you easy prey  
I would run and hide for the afternoon  
With the butterfly in the panic room  
Though I won't be missed, I would say it's time  
For a different twist in the story line_

 _It feels like I'm a lone survivor  
Forgotten in a dark and deadly world  
And on my own I walk alone  
To see the sun again I'd give anything  
But life demands a final chapter  
A story that we all must leave behind  
It's do or die, and this is mine  
The anthem of a bird with a broken wing  
The anthem of a bird with a broken wing"_

When Kara sees Lena and runs to her. "Leeenaa" she screams at her and hugs her. Kara took Lena by surprise, which cause Lena almost to fall. When Kara lets go of Lena, Lena pushes her towards the counter. Lena pays the bartender and then pushes Kara, who is now clinging to her side, to the car.

Walking to the car Lena asks: "Why were you singing this?", she has the feeling there is more behind what was singing then just a random song. "Alwaaays alooone." Kara answers. Lena looks a her putting her hand under Kara's chin turning her to face her. "You are not alone." Kara turns trying to step away from Lena, not looking at her. "You don't understand." Kara falls almost so Lena has to grab her again.

* * *

As soon as the reach the car Kara falls onto the backseat and falls asleep immediately. When they arrive at Kara's apartment, Kara is still deep asleep and Lena can't manage to wake her up. So, her diver helps Lena carry the snoring Kara into her bed. As the driver puts Kara onto the bed one of her sleeves moves upward revealing a glowing green bracelet.

Lena tells her driver to go home. She wants to make sure Kara is fine bevor she heads home and it is already quite late. After the driver left, Lena leans over Kara looking at the green bracelet. As she moves Kara sleeve further up, she find another blue sleeve underneath.

That slowly rises suspicion in her and she takes of Kara glasses to look through them. Her glasses are heavy, more heavy than usual glasses. They also have no subreption glasses, just window glass. Lena starts shaking as the realisation slowly starts hitting her. She needs to sit down.

She pushes Kara slightly to the side and sits down on the edge of the bed. She looks at Kara face without the glasses and then start slowly, her hands shaking, to unbutton Kara's shirt. What she sees underneath confirms it. All this time Kara has been the caped protector of this city. She believed in her from the beginning, even when no one else did. After everything that happened with Lex and her cousin, she gave Lena a chance. Of all the people that could have believe in her, it had to be Supergirl. She thinks back to some many times she met Kara.

" _I you have a parking ticket I can have it validated for you." "Oh no, no, that's fine I flew here…on, on a bus."_

She remembers how Kara stared at the alien detection device, when she asked her to use. Her strong pro alien perspective. When Metallo broke her out of prison, she came for her, despite the Kryptonite.

" _Supergirl I can't believe you're here." "Kara Danvers believes in you"_

" _It is a good article. You flatter me." "I only wrote the truth" "I am learning to keep digging even when all the evidence points one way. There is always another side. …Even when it is hard to find…Especially when it is hard to find… So, my office is overflowing with flowers." "Really?" "Jah, you didn't have to do that." "Year I did. Supergirl told me that it was you who sent her. I don't know how to thank you." "Well, that is what friend are for." "I never had friend like you before. God, I think I never had family like you. No one ever stood up for me like that." "Now you have someone who will stand up for you always." "Well, Supergirl will have saved me, but Kara Danvers you are my hero."_

When she was pushed of the balcony. Kara caught her.

" _Dropped something?" "How did you know?" "I was ge getting coffee with Kara Danvers when you called." "That's lucky. I am glad you here I have something you both want to know."_

Then she remembers the Daxemite invasion and how she handed Supergirl the remote for the lead bomb. "O my God", Lena lets the word quietly, as she realises that it must have been Kara herself who sent Mon-El away. She made her chose between the world and her heart. How Kara could ever make that choice? And Kara didn't even blame her.

Lena remembers how shocked and angry Supergirl was when she found out that Lena didn't tell her about Sam. As she remembers what James told her, about Supergirl asking him to break into her lab, Lena's heart stings. How could Kara do this to her, after all they have been through? She starts crying, when she realises that Kara never trusted her enough to tell her the truth. After she told Kara, that she'd never trust Supergirl again. Supergirl still came and tried to repair their relationship. She remembers how she snapped at her:

" _We don't have a friendship Supergirl. … Why is it so important to you that we are friends? I have friends, Supergirl. Friends that don't scam behind my back or lie. Given my history they know how painful that would be. They also know that I would never enter into a friendship who has already breached that trust."_

While Kara as Supergirl was just trying to get her friend back. Even after all of that Kara Danvers let her never feel any of her pain and hurt. She must have felt so betrayed. Kara kept her distance for a while, but when Lena needed her, she was there, even though she had enough problems of her own.

Lena start sobbing even more as she realises that she has no idea what Kara must have gone through. She remembers the conversion she overheard between Alex and Supergirl after they found and brought Alex into the DEO.

" _No Alex you don't understand! I feel like I am 13 again, back in that pod, watching Krypton explode, completely trapped and alone. I have all these powers put I never felt more helpless! That is how I feel. Everyone expects me to be so strong, but what if I am not? What if I can't do this! What if I can't save Clark? What if it is already too late? What if I can't keep the promise, I gave my parents?"_

If the things Kara told her were right, she came to earth as a child. Thrown into a world she knew nothing about. And after all of that she still became one of the kindest persons Lena knows.

Suddenly Kara wakes up turning around her face pressed in her cushion. "I failed him, she sobs. I couldn't keep him safe. It was my job to protect him. And I didn't and now he is missing. I failed mum and dad, I promised them I would keep Kal save." She keeps crying in her pillow.

Lena's moth drops open as she it hit by another realisation. Clark Kent is Superman! That explains so much. The way they were willing to try everything to get him back. James leaving to find him.

But why did Kara say she didn't know where Supergirl is, when she asked her earlier this day? She looks at the Kryptonite bracelet. Supergirl told her how painful Kryptonite is for her. Why would she do that to herself? Lena still shacking from pain and anger, slowly starts to take of the bracelet. She jumps up when Kara screams out in pain, curling herself into a ball. When Lena sees Kara's eyes turn yellow she hurries to but the bracelet back on. Something is terribly wrong with her friend.

After a while Kara relaxes and falls asleep again. Lena buttons up her shirt. She doesn't want Kara to know that she found out. Not now, while Kara seams sick. Even though Lena is terribly hurt by Kara's betrayal, the way Kara just screamed got to her. She doesn't deserve to be in such pain. After all Kara has protected her countless time, stood by her side, when no one else did, even though Lena hurt and betrayed her.

Lena gets some of Kara's pyjama for herself and lays down next to Kara. She is to tired to go home and frankly she doesn't want to leave Kara alone. What if she got sicker? Fear rises in Lena what if she never gets better? To see Supergirl so weak scares her more than anything ever did. What is they going to do without her? She always saw her as one of the strongest, most powerful women, but now she is a wreak, physically and mentally.

* * *

The next morning Lena wakes up before Kara. She goes with her hand through Kara hair and pulls out two strands. In the kitchen Lena find a plastic bag and puts the hair inside. She leaves to get some breakfast. When she gets back Kara is up trying to make some tea. She sees Kara's hand shaking as Kara lifts the boiling water to pure it into a cup. Steadying her hand with the other one, Kara finally manages to pure the water.

When Lena sees her friend's hand shaking another wave of fear rises in her. Just for moment she had forgotten what happened last night. Kara turns around to see Lena, who is holding out a box of donuts. Kara thankfully takes it and sets it down on her table. Kara get her tea and sit at the table quietly eating donuts. Lena puts the two coffees she got on the table and sits down as well.

When Kara stops eating after two donuts, Lena can't help but look worried at her. "Is everything ok? You usually eat the entire box by yourself.", Lena asks. Kara replies without any hint of emotion: "I need to go to work." Kara stands up and goes into her bedroom to get ready for the day.

Lena thinks about protesting for a while, but concludes that it won't stop Kara going to work. It looks like Kara is trying really hard to appear normal, even though Lena now can clearly see that nothing is. Lena calls her driver. She needs to go home and change. When Kara comes back she says: "I could give you a ride to work, I need to go in that direction anyway." Kara gladly accepted. They drive in silence until they arrive at CatCo. Lena get out the car to walk Kara to the front door. Before Kara enters the building Lena ask: "Can we talk at lunch? You could come over to L-Corp and we order takeout."

* * *

At CatCo Kara has no choice but to write Snappers puff peace. She is to weak to fight him anyway. So, she sits searching for information the entire morning. When it is time for lunch she heads unwillingly to L-Corp. She doesn't want to talk to Lena, especially about last night. She doesn't remember much of it anyway. All she remembers is how Lena picked her up and then waking up in her cloth from yesterday.

In the meantime, Lena quickly got chanced at home and went back to L-Corp. The first thing she does is analysing Kara's hair. She was right it is definitely Kyptonian, but the molecular structure of the DNA stand, is missing atom. It looks like it is degrading. She is shocked when she sees that is degrading fast enough for her to see with her own eyes. She goes into Lex's old vault and gets a piece of the Kryptonite stored in there. As she places the Kryptonite next to it the degradation process slows down, but doesn't stop. According to the speed of the degradation Kara has only days, maybe hours left. She needs to sit down, because her knees threaten to give in.

Tears run down her face the entire time she was so cold to Supergirl, who was nothing but helpful and understanding. She blamed her for one mistake she made, and now she could not just loose Supergirl but also her best friend, who has always been by her side. Once she calmed herself down a bit she makes her way to her office.

Her assistant greets her, and tells her that she missed two important meetings, but Lena doesn't really care. She tells her to cancel all other meetings for today. "Is there anything else I can do for you Miss Luther.", her assistant asks worried. "Actually, yes Miss Danvers is coming for lunch can you order pizza and pod stickers? And try to contact James Olsen! Please don't let me be interrupted, unless it is Kara Danvers or her sister.", Lena answers and then locks herself in her office.

She goes through the video footage from Supergirl's last fight over and over again. After half an hour she finally finds a moment when Supergirl's face aches in pain for just a split second. She tries to find footage from the moment from other angles and finally finds it. As Supergirl flies up the alien gabs her ankle and bites into it. Supergirl ignores the blood purring out her ankle and lands the final two blows that take out the alien. Than DEO agents rush in and secure the scene. Supergirl flies of instantly, after the alien is knocked out cold. Lena goes over her results of the DNA analysis again when someone knocks at the door.

"Lena?", Kara asks. Lena gets up and opens the door. Next to Kara is her assistant holding the take out. She thanks her and take the food, letting Kara in.

They sit down on the coach and eat quietly. When Lena sees that Kara hands now also shake when Kara is eating, she takes Kara's hands softly in hers. She looks at Kara with tears in her eyes knowing that this might be the last time they talk to each other. Kara lowers her eyes as Lena's meet hers. A tear runs down Kara check, before Kara slowly starts crying. Lena pulls Kara in a hug, and can't hold her own tears back anymore. They just sit there hugging and crying.

Lena cries out all the pain and fear she has been bottling up inside since she went to bed yesterday. After a few minutes Kara pulls back. "I am so, so sorry.", she says under tears. She stands up to leave, but Lena pulls her back on one arm. Kara looks at her sad and only pleads: "Please let me go." Another wave of tears run down Lena's face as she lets go of Kara. She knows that, that wasn't just directed at her hand. Kara turns and leaves, but when she tries to open the door, she doesn't have enough strength anymore. She needs to steady herself on the door handle, before she collapses. Lena is pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Kara falling. She rushes to her friend on the ground, and discovers that she passed out,

Lena panics to find her phone and calls Alex. "Alex! Kara, …" she starts sobbing. Alex calmly answers: "Lena, what is going on? Take a breath and talk." Lena gladly excepts the advice, takes a moment to collect herself and that says: "Kara, she…she is hurt. She is unconscious, you need to get here now. Her breathing is so weak.", Lena lets out another sob. In the background she hears Alex commanding some agents to get moving. "We are at L-Corp in five minutes hold on Lena.", Alex resecures her, but it doesn't really help.

Lena opens the door and asks one of her security guards to helper carry Kara down to her lab. The guard puts Kara down on the bed that is still there from Sam. She gets more Kryptonite out of Lex's vault and places it next to Kara. Then she connects the heartrate monitor to her. That is when Alex comes rushing in with a group of agentens.


	15. Secrets of the past

"We need to buy some time, so we can find a cure.", Lena says sobbing to Alex. To herself she thinks 'I need to calm down and focus.' "Maybe if we can give her a blood transfusion that could buy us some more time.", Alex thinks out loud. "We don't have a suitable match. Superman is still missing, we can't get to Alura because they haven't repaired the Transmapportal on Argo.", Lena points out. Alex jumps up: "No, we have someone! The rough Supergirl. She could be an exact match." Lena thinks for a moment. "Let's try that. That could work."

Alex pushes her calms. "I need you to transfer the rough Supergirl to L-Corp right now. Transport her unconscious."

Alex turns back to Lena, at that moment Eliza walks in. "I came as soon as I heard." Lena looks at the women. "How did you get in here?". Alex answers: "Lena this is my mother, Eliza, I ask her to come, she is a doctor, she has been working with me trying to find a cure for the poison. This is all we have so far.", Alex hands the tablet to Lena. "It is not much. We found a procedure that was used for genetic enhancement on Krypton. But we are missing a few ingredients and it is not meant to repair DNA, it is meant to enhance children before birth." Lena scrolls through the Kryptonien writing and its translation. "Are you sure you translated that correct?" "Yes, we used Winn's translation key and Brainy double checked it."

"Don't Kryptoniens heal fast under yellow sunlight? Do we really need a gene therapy? Can't we just counteract the poison and she will heal if we expose her to the sunlight lamps?", Lena asks.

"We thought so too, but we couldn't find a cure to counteract the poison. It's basically infused in her DNA.", Alex response

"Well than we need something similar. Do you have a sample of the poison?", Lena asks. Alex hands Lena a vile with a purple liquid. "The poison becomes inactive as soon as it is detached from actively regenerating organic material. Testing it in this state is useless.", Alex answers.

In the meantime, the agents with the rough Supergirl show up. They lay her on a bed next to Kara. Alex tells Eliza to connect the transfusion to Kara and starts draining some of her blood. After a decent amount of blood entered Kara's system, her heartrate and breathing get a little stronger. Alex tells the agents to bring the rough Supergirl back and giver her Sunbath.

"Okay that worked.", Eliza says walking up to Lena and Alex. "We should hurry though. Even with the replaced blood she has not long.", Lena points out pessimistic.

"Well how much do you know about the poison?", Lena asks.

"The Kryptonite's radiation is replacing the solar radiation in her system, and slows down her regeneration process.", Alex says. "and therefore, slows down the poison. So, the faster she regenerates the faster the poison destroys her DNA.", Lena concludes. "Exactly.", Alex replies, cursing herself for not going behind Kara and asking Lena for help anyway.

Lena thinks a moment. "So, what if we stop her regeneration? Would that destroy the poison?" "Theoretically yes, but if we stop her regeneration that would kill her. So that is a problem.", Eliza answers.

"Yes, but if we reactivate her regeneration right afterwards, she should be able to survive, shouldn't she?", Lena asks. "Theoretically yes, but we have no idea how to do that. And it is way to risky.", Eliza replies.

"Actually, in the gene therapy they have to activate the altered genes, maybe we can reactivate her cell similar. I think there was something about that in the Krytonien genetic enhancement program. Let me see.", Alex thinks further.

Lena hands Alex her tablet. After a moment of scrolling though the data Alex says. "Ah, there it is. The alteration is administered to fetal stem cells in the first three days after creating the embryo and then the new DNA strands are activated by shock of electricity. Afterwards the growing process is speeded up by the growing solution in the Genesis's Camper, to prevent the initial cells from reject the new DNA strands and dying from the shock." Alex says while scanning through the data.

Lena looks shocked. "They did that to unborn children? Oh, my Good, that sounds horrible." Eliza jumps in trying to calm Lena. "Look, on Krypton that was standard procedure. They have done it for a long time. There were strict laws to limit the enhancement, but many women couldn't give birth, so the Genesis's Camper was the only way they could have children. It was forbidden for the member from one of the five houses to give natural birth. Kara's cousin was first natural birth from one of the houses in over a century. If was a huge scandal but also welcomed by some. His parents would have lost the case in front of the High Council if it hadn't been for Alura."

"That Kryptonien that helped with Sam?", Lena asks. "Yes, she is Kara's mom. She was the head of the High Council of Krypton. But you should talk to Kara about that. Their society was structured very differently than ours, she can explain that much better. And right now, we need to focus on saving her.", Eliza says.

"So, the question now is: How do we stop her regeneration process? And how do we reactivate it. The sunlamps should speed up her regeneration, like they did in the Geneses Chamber", Alex says.

"Since her regeneration process seems to be controlled by radiation. That is probably the easiest way to stop and reactivate it.", Lena says. "I agree. But we don't know what kind of radiation.", Alex replies.

"I wish Jeremiah was here, he allways was better at that physics stuff that me.", Eliza says. "Year he would be really useful right now.", Alex says. "Who is Jeramiah? And, where is he?", Lena asks.

"He once helped Superman understand his powers. He is also Alex and Kara father, but he was taken by Cadmus a long time ago.", Eliza says. "Oh, my God. When did that happen? Why did you never say anything?", Lena looks at Alex worried. "Like mom said it was more than a decade ago. He is not my father anymore.", Alex says cold which only makes Lena even more worry.

"Anyway, back to the radiation. We know that Kryptonite slows her regeneration down, so maybe something similar can stop and jumpstart it up.", Alex continues pushing her feelings of being betrayed and the memory of when her father stole the alien-registry aside. Lena takes the hint to not dig further, but can't help but wonder, why Kara and Alex would be her friends in the first place, even though they lost their father because of her family. She makes a mental note to ask Kara about it, when she wakes up and they get to talk about everything. Hopefully!

"Okay I will collect all the information I have on the radiation of Kryptonite and also the Harn-El. The Harn-El may help as well since it was able to split Sam and Reign, maybe it can split the poison from Kara's DNA.", Lena says. "Good idea. Can I use that computer?", Alex points at monitor at the next table. "Sure.", Lena replies.

Alex tips on the computer for a while. Than she turns back to Lena. "I gave you access to the DEO databank, apart from the mission reports and profiles. You should be able to access Kara's medical information from her profile though. I want you talk to her not read her profile, so that is of limits. … Oh, and you need to create a password first thing." Lena nods. "Thanks." "My fathers research should be in the scientific archives, if you need it. I need to head back to the DEO, because Lucy has to get back to Washington, but I will send Brainy to help you and mom will stay too. I will be back as soon as possible." Alex already turns to Eliza hugging her.

After they break apart and Alex turns to leave. Lena puts her hand on Alex arm, pulling her into quick a hug. "Why didn't you ask for help sooner?", Lena asks her looking at Alex. "Kara wouldn't let me, but I should have anyway.", Alex replies looking to the ground. "Why would she do that?", Lena asks. "I don't know she wouldn't talk to me." Lena sees tears swelling in Alex eyes, so she pulls her in for another hug. "We will find a way to save her. We have to.", Lena says. When they part again, Alex calmed down a bit. "I will keep you updated.", Lena says before Alex leaves.

Ten minutes later Brainy arrives. Lena explains the plan to Brainy, who looks more worried every second, but doesn't say anything. Then he scans the research Lena gathered from the different source and then comes up with an idea. "It should work if we mix the Harn-El with the right amount of Kryptonite. The Harn-El seems to enhance radiation, while Kryptonite slows the regeneration." "Yes, but we need to make sure how she will react and in what concentration we need those.", Lena says.

"According to my calculations we need 25% Kryptonite, in its purest form and 70% Harn-El. 3% of lead and 2% of plutonium.", he replies. "What do we need the lead and plutonium for. How are we supposed to get plutonium?" Lena frowns. "The lead is there to stabilise the reaction, while the radiation of the plutonium will destroy the poison after the Harn-El split it apart. Otherwise the poison will only reconnect to her cells, once we reactivate her regeneration."

They both take a moment to think. "The lead and plutonium won't hurt her, if we inject her, but we need a way to counteract the Kryptonite and Harn-El, once the poison is out of her system.", Brainy continues. "I did work on the anti-Kryptonite technology maybe that could work also for the Harn-El.", Lena replies.

"Start working on that, I will contact Alex to get some plutonium an explain it to her.", Brainy says walking off.

Thanks to Lena's previous work with the Anti-Kryptonite technology and Harn-El, she quickly can manufacture a liquid to counteract both.

Eliza has been quite the whole time sitting by Kara's side.

Lena turns to Eliza, "Could you get me a blood sample of Kara, so I can see if that works?" "Sure." Eliza draws some blood from Kara, for Lena to experiment.

About half an hour later, Brainy shows up. "So, the plutonium will be here in about 30 minutes, but we need to wear protection." He hands Lena suitcase. "Suits are lined with lead.", he continues. "Good. I got the reactivation ready, but she will need an electroshock in addition."

Half an hour later Alex shows up with the plutonium. They agree to get Kara to the DEO before they start the testing. Eliza draws some more blood from Kara then Agents come to get her to the DEO. They carefully place Kara on a stretcher. They bring her as carefully and as fast as possible to the DEO and set her up under turned off sunlamps. Alex and Eliza follow to the DEO, while Lena and Brainy stay to mix the cure.

After three attempts they finally get the right concentration and are able to dissolve it in water. They pack up and move to the DEO.

Alex has already moved Kara to an isolated containment room. Lena carries a lead lined suitcase with the cure: two vials one green-purple the other one blue. "So how does this work?", Alex asks. "We inject her with the green-purple one, that should shut down her regeneration and split the poison from her DNA. According to simulations, that should take a minute. Then we inject her with the blue one and send an electric shock through her system. She needs to be under sunlamps as soon as she is injected with the blue one."

Alex sigh. "Okay let's do this." Alex sets up the electrodes for the shock. "Brainy you do the lamps, Lena you do the shock and I the injection. Mom you look at the time."

Alex injects her sister with green-purple solution. At that moment Kara starts shaking and cramping. After a few horrid minutes Kara starts to calm down. She lays completely still. The heartrate monitor starts beeping as she flatlines. "Now the other one." Eliza says. Alex injects the blue liquid into her sister. Brainy switches on the lights and Lena turns on the shock. At that heartrate monitor stops beeping and shows a slow but steady heartbeat.

They all look at each other with relieve. "Did it work?", Lena asks nervous. "Let's test her DNA.", Eliza. The test turns out to be positive. Even though Kara is weak, her DNA is back to normal, for her anyway.

Lena can't believe how calm Alex and Eliza stayed during the whole thing. There were moments when she was a second away to throw around her lab equipment or drop to the ground crying. 'On the other hand, Eliza raised a 13-year-old alien, with insane powers, so there shouldn't be much that shocks her anymore. I can see why Alex is the Agent she is. Growing up with Kara must have been exiting but also terrifying', Lena thinks to herself.


	16. How not to feel small

**How not to feel small**

Supergirl was in a coma for 10 days.

* * *

The first four days Lena refused to leave Kara's side. Alex gave her a DEO uniform to change into something fresh. In the morning of the forth day Alex forcefully removed Lena from the DEO, telling her not to come back until, she had slept a least eight hours in a row and fulfilled her duties as CEO of LCorp and CatCo. With the head of two mayor companies missing, the public had become restless. Yes, CatCo and LCorp could run on their own for a few days, but with Supergirl missing for almost 10 days, people started to get scared.

So now she is sitting at LCorp trying to concentrate on the work that pilled up over the last days. But her thoughts kept going back to Kara. 'Why had she lied about who she was? Why wouldn't she tell her after they have gotten close? Why didn't she ask for help, when she got poisoned? What had Lena done so wrong that Kara didn't trust her?' She mostly starts to drought herself, because that is what is edged into her soul.

The picture of Kara collapsing in her office flashed through her mind as she looked up to the door. There were only three time in her live where she felt that helpless. The first time was when she watched her mother drown, the second when Lilian had kidnaped her and the third, was when Kara collapse in front of her. The past few weeks ever since James had left to find Superman, Kara was the closest she had to family. No matter how much Kara had lied and hurt her, she couldn't lose her.

Lena knew. The one thing she was not willing to give up for anything was Kara. She would do anything to protect her. Ever since her mother had died, Kara was the only one who believed in her, trusted her but most importantly truly cared for her. Lena saw it in Kara's eyes when she was about to leave, the moment before she collapsed. The regret of not being able to be there, to keep her promise. The sadness of hurting Lena. The love Lena saw in Kara's eyes was so deep and at the same time there was so much pain, for a moment it seemed like she could see into Kara's soul, Kara's heart. Nobody ever had opened up to her like that, but at the same time kept so many secrets.

All Lena wants is for Kara to wake up, to talk to her, to understand her like she felt understood by Kara. Kara always listened to her, made her feel special, made her feel save to be vulnerable. It made Lena sad that Kara didn't feel like Lena was that to her. She had told Kara that she didn't have to hide. But then all her actions showed Kara differently. Her fallout with Supergirl, the things she said both to Kara and Supergirl about them. Remembering all of that makes Lena mad, mad that she didn't realise sooner who Kara was. That she let herself be fooled by a pair of glasses, a ponytail and a different attitude. When now, Lena can see clearly, at their core Kara and Supergirl are the same.

They have the same laugh, the same smile. They both deeply care about other people and truly regret their mistakes. They both deeply care about Lena, even though they both show it so differently. Lena can see, that even though their appearance, their actions are different, their reason for doing so are the same.

Now her best friend, is fighting for her live because Lena was ignorant. She pushed down all those small indications Kara accidently spilled away. All the small slip ups, like flying on a bus and many others. Lena shoved them to the back of her mind, to analyse later, but later never came. If she had figured it out earlier, she would have never created the Kryptonite without talking to Supergirl, she would have told Kara about Reign and Sam as soon as she found out.

While Lena's thoughts kept spinning around the blond reporter slash hero, she hadn't realised that she was drawing the S that stood for the Supers. She sighs as she sees it and turns the paper in front of her. Trying to forget about Kara she opens her laptop to focus on her work. But Lena forgot that she had picture of her and Kara at one of their recent movie nights as background. And there she is again, smiling brightly at Lena. Lena sighs again. "Can't I get that woman of my mind for just a minute?", she says to herself.

* * *

Just at that her office door opens and Alex Danvers walks in. "Who won't get of your mind?", She asks Lena. Lena looks at her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kara?", Lena asks confused. "My mom and Brainy are with her. I am sure my mom can take care of her. How are you holding up?", Alex asks. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question. She is your sister.", Lena says still confused why Alex is there. "Well, as Kara's sister it is my duty to take care of her friends when she can't. She would want me to make sure you eat enough. So here is some comfort food.", Alex answers with confidence and places a bag from Big Belly Burger on Lena's desk.

"How do you know that I didn't eat enough?", Lena asks wondering just how much Alex really new about her. "Kara might have dropped that detail a while ago, together with your favourite food. She is really bad at keeping secrets.", Alex says with a smirk. Lena raises and eyebrow. "You do realise that she has a secret identity? Right?", Lena says taking the bag. "You didn't have to do that." "Yes, I did. So how are you holding up?", Alex responds forcefully, leaving Lena no choice but to answer.

Lena sighs, leaning back in her chair. "I can't stop thinking about her. She is the closest I have to family, who didn't turn evil or insane. I can't lose her.", Lena answers truthfully. "You won't lose her.", Alex answers. "How can you be so sure about that?", Lena questions suspiciously. Alex takes the chair in front of Lena's desk and sits. This is going to be a longer conversation.

"Because Kara has another secret Superpower nobody knows about.", Alex start to be interrupted by Lena. "What? How can I have never heard about that? What is it?" She asks hopefully. "You.", Alex says and is again interrupted by now confused Lena. "Me?". "You, me, James, Brainy, Winn, Mom all the people she cares about. Whenever things get rough, when she seems to find no way, she keeps fighting, because she is fighting for us. Her friends and family are what gives her the strength to keep going, even when all hope seems lost. She knows that we need her, so she is going to do everything to come back to us."

"I am not so sure if she is going to fight for me. I made one of the few things that could kill her. Why would she come back to a best friend who never really listened to her? I never truly saw her. Why would she want to come back to that? I will never be good enough to be her friend.", Lena answers regret breaking through her voice. Alex stands up walking to the window to look onto the city.

"When Kara first came to us, I hated her. Hell, I despised her. Before she came to us, I was the star, but how was going to compete with her? How could I compete with someone who could touch the stars? I told her she wasn't worth my time. I blamed her for my father's death. I screamed at her that she wasn't worthy of my family. We fought constantly. But Kara being Kara, never gave up on me. Even after losing everything she never gave up, she never lost her light. When her best friend in high school, my secret math tutor was murdered, we worked together to bring the murderer to justice. That was the first time I realised what I had in her, what I could mean to have a sister. That is when I realised that together we could go through everything."

Lena stands up to stand next to Alex. "You really hated her?" "I did. I was jealous. She learned English within a few weeks perfectly. She was perfect at all sciences, math and of course PE. She stole my parents' attention. She embarrassed in front of my friends. Some strange girl, who didn't know how to behave. Constantly daydreaming, being mesmerised by as simple things as birds. Freaking out in the middle of school, because she couldn't control her hearing. She didn't understand social clues.", Alex says a distant look in her eyes. Her voice is calm, but there is still hurt in there. "When she decided not to use her powers, I was glad. Somehow her feeling like less, made me feel like more.", Alex continues.

Then she turns to look at Lena who turns to look at Alex in return. "When she became Supergirl I got mad. I even shot her out of the sky with Kryptonite darts." "You shot her with Kryptonite darts? Are you serious? She is your sister!", Lena is shocked. "Yes, I did and then John cuffed her with Kryptonite cuffs. She didn't even know it existed back then. We fought, but in the end, I had to learn, that I can't ask her to be less than who she is, just because I can't handle it.", Alex says serious looking straight at Lena.

"Then how do you do it? How do you work with her everyday without feeling so small.", Lena's voice sounds desperate. "If I learned anything the past year, that is, that no matter how strong her body might be, her mind and heart are just a vulnerable as ours. Supergirl always puts on a brave face, but Kara Danvers is the one who catches all the emotional baggage Supergirl can't have. She had to learn to allow herself to be weak. She makes the same mistakes we do. She has just as many flaws as we have. Her biology might no be human, but her heart has been human for a long time.", Alex takes a deep breath. "Whenever I feel small next to her, I remember, that she needs me just as much as I need her."

At that Lena looks down. "She doesn't need me." Alex takes Lena's chin so Lena has to look at her. "Of course, she does. Don't ever think that. Kara admires you. Do you have any idea how many times she defended you against everyone of her friends? She fought with James because he accused you to be just another Luther. She is the one who convinced us to trust you. You made her feel normal, something she has always struggled with. You gave a chance to be just Kara, without having to maintain the picture of perfection. You allowed her to be weak, to be a mess."

"You are only saying this to make me feel better.", Lena says dryly. "Lena, I don't know why Kara didn't tell you she is Supergirl, but I do know that she values you very much not just as Kara but also as Supergirl. She wouldn't have asked you to help with the medusa virus or all the other times if she didn't. That doesn't mean you two won't argue, but she cares about you as if you were her own family."

Lena stays silent thinking. After a few moments she turn back to the window. "She called me her sister, while you were missing. I was raging about everything that went wrong at LCorp and CatCo. When I realised, she probably wouldn't want to hear about all of that, I told her I shouldn't have loaded all of that of on her. She only hugged my and told me that, that is what sisters do we listen to each other's problems." Alex takes Lena's shoulder and turns her. "See! She wouldn't have said that if she didn't mean it.", Alex says smiling at Lena. Lena gives a small smile.

"Now you eat something and then get some actual work done." Alex says picking up a paper that has fallen to of the desk. "Instead of drawing the House of El symbol.", she continues looking at the paper in her hand. "The House of El symbol?", Lena asks confused. Alex shows her the paper. "I thought that was an S for Super.", Lena says. "No, it is the code of arms of Kara's family, the House of El." "The House of El, is this what her family is called?", Lena asks. "You should talk to Kara about that, when she wakes up. She tried to explain it to me, but I still haven't understood it completely. Kryptonien society is quite different to ours." Alex places the paper back on Lena's desk. "I have to go back to the DEO. You should come by once you finish here.", Alex says heading towards the door.

"Alex! Thanks for sharing and the food.", Lena says pointing towards the food. "Anyway, how did you get in here? I told my assistant no interruptions.", Lena asks now curious. "I am the Director of a secrete branch of the military. Do you really think I can't sneak into your office without being noticed?", Alex asks smirking. "Seriously?" "No Lena, I flashed my FBI badge to your assistant.", Alex answers truthfully. "You don't have an FBI badge, you are DEO!", Lena states. Alex pulls out her badge and holds it up so Lena can see it. It says: "DEO". Then she presses an invisible button and the "DEO" insignia fades into "FBI" she presses the button again and it fades into "Secret Service" and again it fades into "FEMA". The last time she presses the button it fades back into "DEO". "Cool." Is all Lena can say. "I see you this evening." Alex says as she opens the door and leaves.

Lena sighs. She looks at the House of El symbol and shakes her head. She takes the food Alex brought moving to sit on her couch to eat. After finishing her burger and fries she sits back at her desk, opening her laptop to finally do some work. This time she actually manages to stay focused for a few hours.

* * *

The next few days pass mostly the same. Lena works during the day at L-Corp and CatCo. She manages to find a replacement for James. A middle-aged reporter, that is known for hard hitting journalism but also has a lot of compassion. She has been working as one of the most popular TV reporters at CatCo, before Lena found out that she has a Business degree and promoted her to run CatCo as her Co-CEO.

She spends her evenings sitting by Kara's side. Sometimes Alex or Brainy join her and talks to her. Alex tells Lena what happened when Kenny died and how it brought the sisters closer together. Most of the time they talk science though. Eliza has to leave to Metropolis on the sixth day while Kara is in a coma. She has a conference scheduled to speak about human-alien relationships.

* * *

 **I hope you had a marry christmas.**

 **There is only four to five chapters left to this storry, so I want to take time to get those right. I feel these chapters are going to be important to contiue and conlude that storryline. There will most likely be a sequal but not for a few month after I finished this story. I have two other stories I want to write first and the story "Betrail and Forgiveness" that needs to be finished first.**

 **I wish you a good new years eve.**


	17. Waking up

**So here is another chapter. I had this idea so I though I add it. I know you want to see Lena and Kara talk and there will be more then one scene with Kara and Lena talking. You just have to wait a little longer. I hope it is worth the wait though. I am trying to set up those scenes up, to makes Lena's perspective more clear. I hope I can get them right, because those scens are the base for their friendship in the squel.  
**

* * *

Lena is sitting down next to Kara. She scans her up and down, for any signs that she is waking up, but there is still nothing. Lena sighs, she looks at the heartrate monitor. "Come on, Kara wake up.", Lena whispers in Kara's ear. "Come on, Kara you are stronger than this. Keep fighting, please. Keep fighting for me." Lena continues. Lena get the book she brought out of her bag and starts reading.

Half an hour later Kara's heartrate is spiking. Lena quickly drops her book to look at the heartrate monitor. "Come on, wake up." Kara starts tossing and turning. She mumbles something not understandable. Lena tries to touch Kara's shoulder in attempt to calm her down. The moment Lena touches Kara's shoulder, Kara's body grows tens and her arm snaps up and grabs hold of Lena's forearm.

Lena can barely supress the scream, as pain shoot through her arm. "Kara! Stop your hurting me.", Lena tries to stay calm. "Kara, please stop. Please you have to let go, your hurting me.", Lena pleads her voice shaking. Lena feels tears picking on her eyes. She knows she is about to cry not only because she is in physical pain, she could handle the physical pain on its own. It more because her best friend is about to break her arm and she isn't even knowing what she is doing. She closes her eyes trying to blink away the tears. "Kara, please stop! You are hurting me!", Lena says as firmly as she can. Alex passing in the hall is alarmed by Lena's words and rushes in.

In a split second she has analysed the scene. "Lena, stay as still as possible.", she says placing her hand on Lena's shoulder for a moment to reinsure her. Lena nods quietly. Alex walks to the other side and whispers in Kara's ear. After a few seconds Kara starts to relax a bit. Her hand slowly releases from Lena's arm. Lena withdraws her arm. The pain in her arm increases as the blood now start running through it again. Lena feels a tear drop.

Alex places her hand on Lena's shoulder. "Come, let me look at that. She pulls Lena to another corner of the med bay. "This might hurt, but I have to test if anything is broken." Lena nods holding her arm out at Alex. Alex holds Lena's wrist and forearm pushing and pulling in different directions." Lena suppresses a wince. "It seems nothing is broken. You were lucky. I am going to get you some cream and ice to help with the bruising. This will hurt a while. I am so sorry, Lena.", Alex conclude. "Alex, that is not your fault, but thanks.", Lena answers. Alex disappears for a few minutes and then comes back with a cream and ice. "Thanks!" Lena takes the cream and puts it on the hurting area. Once she finishes, Alex carefully place the ice on her arm. "What happen?", Alex asks concerned.

"Her heartrate increased and then she started tossing. I tried to calm her down by resting my hand on her shoulder. That was stupid, everybody knows about sleeping reflexes. I guess in the moment I forgot about her super strength.", Lena answers looking down ashamed. "Lena, you couldn't have known. I am sorry I should have told you that you can't wake her up from nightmares. Always ends in broken bones for the other person." Alex says. Lena looks up. "Did that happen to you before?" "Yes, unfortunately to me and my mom. We were both not as lucky as you."

They turn when they hear Kara tossing again. Suddenly she sits up and looks around in panic, hyperventilating. Alex quickly walks towards her. "Kara! Kara look at me! Breath! Look at me and breath. Listen to my heart." Slowly Kara's breathing goes back to normal. She looks at Alex, but doesn't seam to register her. "Lay back down and sleep a little more." Kara drops back at the bed and closes her eyes. Lena observes the two worried. 'Does this happen often?'

Once Kara is asleep quietly, she dares to ask. "How often does this happen?" Alex looks around from facing Kara towards Lena. "I don't know. It's not like I am sleeping next to her. It never happened, when she was recovering here. She used to have nightmares when she first came to us, but they became less frequent after the first two years and eventually stopped.", Alex answers. "Is there anything we can do?", Lena asks desperately. Alex shakes her head. "No, not right now. That is a fight she has to go through on her own. The best we can do is be there for her when she finally wakes up." Lena nods. Looking at her shoes for a moment trying to decide what to say next. "I hate seeing her like that. The Kara, I know, is always so happy and a light to everyone around her. I know she has her times feeling down, but overall, she is the most carefree of us.", Lena says quietly not trusting her words. Alex sights. "Yeah, I think sometimes I also forget that she once lost everything."

Brainy sticks his head in "Director Danvers there is a situation. We need you." "Thanks, Agent Docks. I will be right there." Brainy's head disappears. Alex turns to Lena. "Go! I am going to be okay.", Lena says. Alex gives her a worried look. "Don't touch her unless she is fully awake and talking to you." Lena lifts her arm slightly and says jokingly. "I think I leaned that the hard way." Alex give Lena a frown. "That is not funny!" Then she walks out quickly. Lena sits back in her chair picking up her book. Before she starts reading, she gives Kara another worried look. 'What are you dreaming about?'

Lena finished almost one chapter, when Kara starts steering. Lena looks up at her. Kara tries to open her eyes. She rubs that sleep out of her eyes, which, Lena has to admit, makes her look adorable. She ties to push herself up, but immediately lets herself drop back. Turning her head towards a familiar heartbeat. Ocean deep blue eyes stare at Lena. "Lena.", Kara breaths.


	18. Advice

Lena ties to hold Kara's gaze, but it does cost her a monumental effort. Kara looks totally vulnerable and trusting. Here eyes are clear, without any dough. There is not trace of the earlier panic or the pain she is in. Her eyes are deep blue, clear and strong like the calm ocean. And just like the ocean they could change at any moment. At any moment they could turn into a sunny day or the hurricane of emotion. Kara holds Lena's gaze for two minutes and then closes her eyes again.

"No, Kara! Stay awake. Open your eyes again.", Lena says desperately. "I am still listening. My eyes hurt.", she answers. Lena nods and then remembering Kara won't be able to see her. "Okay.", Lena reaches out to take Kara's hand, but then hesitates and withdraws her hand. "How long was I out?", Kara asks. "Ten days." "Is everyone okay?", Kara asks further. "Are you kidding me? You are still recovering from almost dying and you ask about everyone else?", Lena says shocked and a little angry. "Please just answer the question! I don't have the energy to fight about this." Lena sighs how could she be insensitive getting angry at Kara for trying to take care of every one. "Yes, Kara, everyone is okay." 'How can the person that is taking care and protecting everyone else, not take care of themselves?'

Lena thinks about what to says next, but by the time she can say something, Kara's breathing has slowed again. She is back asleep. Lena takes her phone and walks outside. She finds a quiet spot and then calls Sam.

* * *

"Lena, that's a nice surprise. How are you?", Sam asks happy to hear from her friend. "Hi Sam. I a am fine. How are you and Ruby." "Ruby already found new friends and is on the schools soccer team. We are adjusting.", Sam sounds happy. "I am glad to hear you are doing good. I need some advice, but I can't really tell you about it.", Lena is reluctant to talk. "Tell me what you can. I will try to help as good as possible.", Sam says concerned.

"Well there is that person, that lied to me about something important. In the beginning I think it was justified, she should have told me the truth later though. That is not justified and that makes me so mad. How could she lie to me for so long? I thought she trusted me! I told her everything about me! I can't understand why she did this, but I don't want to push her away and I am afraid that, that is exactly what I am going to do. I am afraid Sam. What am I going to do? It hurts so much Sam. … and now I need to talk to her and when she looked at me, I had no idea what to say. Sam, I don't want to lose her, but I have no idea how to fix this. I am afraid I can't. I am afraid, that I won't be able to forgive her and then I am going to lose something good. I don't want to lose that.", Lena is rambling, she feels a tear drop and is glad that she is the only one in the room and Sam can't see her.

"Lena, calm down. You are turning into Kara.", Sam says worried. "No, I am not!", Lena spits out angry. "Oh, please Lena calm down! We are getting nowhere when you get angry at me.", Sam says calm in her mom voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to drop all of that on. I shouldn't have called. I am sorry Sam, I should go.", Lena says quiet. "NO! NO, wait Lena I want to help!" Sam says quickly before Lena can end the call. When Lena stays on the phone she continues: "Just try to stay calm. Use your brilliant mind to analyse this without emotions for a moment." Lena sniffles "I will try."

"So, this person you are talking about. This is Kara, isn't it?" Sam is cut of by Lena. "I… I never said that.", Lena stumbles. Good she really is turning into Kara. "Lena, there is only a handful of people that can upset you like this. And Kara is the most likely choice considering who she is.", Sam says firmly. "What? What do you mean by this?", Lena asks shocked. 'Ten days Lena! Then days Lena! That is how long it took you to spill her secret. No wonder she didn't trust you!' Sam feels Lena growing more upset and quickly answers.

"You can hardly call a pair of glasses and ponytail a disguise.", Sam says. "You know? How long?", Lena asks with a little anger in her voice. This staying calm is proving really difficult. "When I met Supergirl for the first time there was something all to familiar about her. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was there. After a bit distance to the whole Reign thing, I could think about what that familiar was. Then I read Kara's Supergirl articles and those where just to detailed for her not to have been there. Well and that is how I put it all together. I have to admit I am surprised you didn't already know this.", Sam explains.

"I don't need you to tell me that I am stupid. I already know how stupid it was not to figure it out.", Lena growly. "That is not what I said.", Sam says and them mumbles to herself "Maybe there is another reason for that." "Sorry what? I didn't get it this last sentence.", Lena asks.

"Nothing, I was just thinking loud. It doesn't matter. So back to what are you going to do about it?", Sam response. "That is what I asked you. I feel like I don't know her at all. I couldn't figure out the most important thing in her life. You knew her less time than me and figured it out!", Lena sounds desperate. "Don't be so hard to yourself! She fools the entire world!", Sam points out kindly. "Yes, but the entire world doesn't have one on one conversations with both of them. I should have known."

"Okay, can we get back to the real issue?", Sam asks a little annoyed. "This is the real issue!", Lena remarks. "No, the real issue is what you are going to say to her when you two talk and how you can move forward form here on." Sam hears Lena taking a deep breath. "Okay."

"So, what got you two in this mess in the first place?", Sam asks. "Is this a rhetoric question? The lies of course." "Whose lies?", Sam digs deeper. Lena stay quiet, pressing her lips together. When she speaks, it is forced. "Both of our lies. She lied about who she is. … And I lied about the Kryptonite."

"So that is what you are going to do. Be completely honest. Tell her how you feel, I am sure she will appreciate that. No more secrets, no more lies.", Sam answers Lena's initial question.

"But, what if she doesn't want me anymore? What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? What if she thinks I am not good enough?", Lena sniffles. "Lena! How many times did she save your life?" Lena thinks a moment. "Six or seven times.", she says quietly. Sam laughs. "And you think she doesn't care about you? Tell me one thing. What do you think why she saved your stupid ass that often?" Lena goes quiet. "I don't know. Duty." Sam is talking in a firm mom voice now. "Lena, she put up with your insufferable bullhead for more than two years. You should have seen how she convinced me to help clear your name when Edge poisoned those children. And you think she doesn't care about you? If I ever hear that again, I will go full Reign on both of you." "Not funny Sam!"

"Then go, talk to your girl." "SAM! She is NOT MY girl!", Lena is outraged. "Might es well be.", Sam mumbles. Then she quickly adds "I have to go. Bye Lena." Sam ends the call before Lena can say something.

Lena stares a moment at her phone. She finds a tissue to wipe away her earlier tear. Then she walks back into the med bay. She finds Alex checking Kara's vitals. A moment of panic set in her. "Is everything okay?" Alex looks up. "Yes, just a routine check."

Kara wakes up from the voices. "Hey sleepy head! How are you feeling?", Alex asks caring leaning over Kara. "Horrible.", Kara states dryly. "Everything hurts. What happen?" Then she recognises Lena on standing the other side of her bed. She lifts her head to look at her. "Lena. Hi.", Kara says gentle, worry seeking through her voice. "Hi, Kara", Lena sounds gentle. "So, I wasn't dreaming. Good.", Kara says more to herself then everyone else. She drops her head back to her pillow in relief. Alex cuts in. "Kara, I got some water and some doughnuts if feel like eating something." Kara nods and Alex place a water bottle and box of doughnuts her bag on the table next to Kara's bed. "I leave you two to talk." Alex leave the room.

* * *

 **The next chapeter will be about Kara and Lena talking the first time, after Kara wakes up. The will be a lot of other scence later though too. I hope you like this one, I just thought it would be nice to add another perspective.**


	19. Pod stickers as defence

**So here is the chapter that you all have been waiting for. I know I am not updating on a regular base. I am working on another promising story, which I will only pulish once it is done. That way I can update regular. I will come back to that sorry in about two to tree weeks once I finished my exams for this semester. I don't want to rush those chapters because they are important to the storyline and character development.**

 **I hope you injoy this chapter.**

* * *

Kara struggles to sit leaning in a big cushion on the wall. Lena pulls a chair over to sit next to her. They sit in silence. Lena stares down at her hands in her lap while Kara's gaze darts around the room anywhere but Lena.

Lena is the first one to speak. "I was so worried about you.", she says quietly. "I am sorry, for everything." Kara says looking down at her tows. She speaks quietly, almost to quiet for Lena to hear. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Not like this." Lena quickly glances at her. She nods and looks back down at her lap.

Kara looks so small at that moment. Gone is all the glory of Supergirl, the proud masquerade. It is just a broken woman sitting there in front of Lena. "What are we going to do?", Lena asks unsure what to say. Kara fiddles with her hands. "I don't know. I understand if you want nothing to do with me.", she answers quietly. "If you want to leave, I won't stop you.", she continues.

Lena looks at Kara. "Kara.", she breaths. "How can you say that? What happened to always being there for me?!", Lena asks her voice growing angrier with every word. In the end she jumps up looking furiously at Kara, who is still starring at her hands. Kara sits without reaction, like a statue under Lena's stare. She doesn't move and she doesn't attempt to say anything. She is just quiet. Which causes Lena to mentally slap herself for getting angry. She is not willing to budge down though, she is a Luther, afterall.

After a minute Kara looks up at her, with tears in her eyes. "I don't know if I can.", Kara's voice is breaking. Seeing how broken her friend really is, Lena's anger vanishes as quickly as it rose. "I don't want leave Kara. I couldn't bear to lose you. You are one of the few good people in my life. Please don't give up on this." Kara nods, looking down. "I won't…", she says more to herself than Lena. Looking back at Lena she adds. "…if you won't." Lena nods. "Good."

They sit in silence. Kara looks around to find the water next to her bed. She takes a sip and places the bottle back. Kara looks around unsure what to do. "Lena." she says quietly. Lena looks at her "mmmh?" "Could I have hug?", Kara asks insecure. Lena looks away, to the side, to the floor and finally to the sealing. She feels tears picking in her eyes. "Lena!" Kara says firmly. "What's wrong?"

Kara's eyes land on the ice bandage on Lena's arm. "What happened to your arm?", she asks worried. Lena blinks away the tears and replies. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it.", Kara narrows her eyes at Lena. "It doesn't look like nothing. …" Kara pauses observing Lena. "I… I…", Lena starts squirming around the answer. She is cut off by Kara. "I did this.", she states cold. Looking away, trying to hide the tears that threaten to fall. It isn't a question. Lena knows it isn't a question. She stays quiet observing Kara.

"You're afraid of me.", Kara says her voice breaking. "Kara, please don't do this to yourself, you didn't know what you were doing." Kara turns her back to Lena. "Everyone is afraid of me.", she sniffles. "Kara.", Lena tries to reach out to her, but Kara only rolls herself more into a ball, pulling her legs up. "Even Alex sometimes. She thinks I don't notice, but I do." Lena takes a deep breath closing her eyes to sort her thoughts.

Over the last 10 days she spent so much time think about what to say to Kara. All those late nights sitting next to her, hoping that she would wake up soon. And then earlier, when Kara looked at her for the first time in the past 10 days, her mind went blank. And now when she can actually talk to her, she is not prepared at all. Now she has a chance to start fixing things between them, and she doesn't know what to say. 'How could I be so ignorant? I am just like everyone, idolizing her, idolizing her powers. It never even crossed my mind, that they weren't always sunshine and rainbows.'

Lena opens her eyes again. "Kara,", Lena starts speaking softly. "I am sorry, for everything. For what I said with the Kryptonite and Reign. You make it look so easy, being a hero, I mean. It never even crossed my mind how hard it must be on you." Kara turns around looking at Lena her face stained with tears.

"I never ask for these powers. I never wanted them. I just landed here and all of sudden had them.", Kara sniffles her body shaking from her sobs. "Kara", Lena says gentle handing her a tissue. Kara cleans her nose and continues. "I have to be careful all the time. Every time I shake someone's hand, every time I hug someone. I could break someone's arm by bumping into them. I am just trying to make the best out of them." She pauses thinking, processing what she just said. She wasn't even aware of that herself. Not as much as she should have been.

"I never asked to be a hero, like my cousin. All I ever wanted was to help people. I didn't ask Cat to blow Supergirl up the way she did. I didn't ask her to brand Supergirl into a hero.", Kara finishes cleaning her nose again.

Lena only nods understandingly. She knows what it is like to live up to an image that you are expected to be. She knows about the weight the public opinion can have on you. "Did you ever tell Alex any of this?" Lena asks, wondering just how much Kara really told Alex.

Alex, did seem concerned about the nightmares, but she never mentioned that Kara was still struggling coming to terms with her powers. 'How much of your struggle do you really tell you friends? How much do you really keep to yourself?' Lena saw the way Kara looked at her in her office before she collapsed, tired, worn out, she was ready to give up. She makes a mental note to talk to Kara about that another time. She gets the feeling Kara is holding back a lot more than anyone of her friends realise. Not just from her, but from all her friends. She puts on a brave face, even for her sister. 'This has to end! It is destroying you!'

Lena gets up and hugs her friend. Kara winces and Lena quickly lets go. "Sorry." "No" Kara wraps her arms around Lena supressing a wince. "Don't go.", she whispers to Lena. Lena hold Kara for a moment and then pushes back. Deciding Sam was right. They need to be honest. That is the only way this can work, complete honesty.

Lena hold Kara's hands taking a deep breath. "Kara can we make a deal?" Kara look at her with a question mark on her face. "I want this friendship to work, so from here on out we are honest. No more secrets! No more lies! It isn't going to be easy, for both of us. There is a lot we need to talk about and deal with and as we do, I want us to be honest." Kara nods and takes a deep breath. "I think I can do this, or at least I can try really hard." Lena looks Kara in the eyes. "It frightens me, but I will try too."

Lena pulls Kara into another hug. "You can always talk to me, whenever you are upset or angry. Whatever it is about, I want you to talk to me. Even when you think you can't talk to Alex, you can tell me! Don't ever think you have to hide from me.", Lena says. She feels Kara nodding against her shoulder. "Same goes for you.", Kara says. Lena smiles to herself and makes a mental note to thank Sam.

Lena pulls away shocked when she hears a loud grumbling noise from Kara. "What the hell was that?" Kara smiles shyly. "You better hand me those doughnuts." Lena stands back up eyeing Kara. "That was your tummy?", she asks handing Kara the doughnut bag with a smirk. Kara literally inhales the first doughnut. "Didn't Eliza teach you, that inhaling your food is rude?", Lena asks smirking even more. Kara shrugs. "Do you want one?", Kara asks holding a doughnut in Lena's direction.

At that moment Kara's stomach growls again. Lena raises an eye brow. "Am I going to survive that?", she asks smirking. Kara looks shocked. "To early?", Lena asks concerned by Kara's reaction. Lena can almost see the wheels in Kara's head turning. After a while Kara replies smiling. "You can always defend yourself with pod stickers." Lena looks at her a moment thinking then takes out her phone out of her bag. "I am going to order a truckload of pod stickers." When she sees Kara's face lighten up even more, she is satisfied with herself. 'I better really order a truckload.', she thinks as she hears Kara stomach growl again.

Lena quickly orders pod stickers. "So, what is going on in the outside world?", Kara asks finishing another doughnut. "Nothing out of the ordinary. James is still looking for Superman. I found a new CEO for CatCo. I am going to introduce you when you go back.", Lena answers. Kara sighs. "Kal, where are you?", she thinks loud.

"Kal?", Lena asks raising an eyebrow. "My cousin." "Wouldn't your cousin be upset when he finds out that you told me his name? I thought Clark Kent is Superman." Kara gives her a strange look, obviously thinking what to say next. "He is, but I could never get used to Clark. To me he will always be my baby cousin Kal-El.", she says. Lena lifts her eyebrows. "Baby cousin? You are older then Superman?" Kara takes a deep breath it is complicated. "How can age be complicated? He is either younger or older.", Lena says. "I was older on Krypton, but he is older on earth." "Kara that makes no sense.", Lena is obviously confused. "It does. It's just complicated. I don't want talk about it. Not now.", Kara answers eating another doughnut.

Brainy comes in "Kara did you order pod stickers?" "I did.", Lena gets up. "You might want to tip the delivery guy well, the guards tackled him.", he says before he leaves again. Lena takes her purse and leave to get the pod stickers. A minute later she comes back with her hands full with takeout bags. "You know even though I can't put on weight, my stomach still has limited capacity.", Kara says with a laugh. Lena drops the bags on a nearby table, hands one to Kara and keeps one for herself. "You can't put on weight?" "Nope, Alex hates it."

"I hate what?", Alex comes in. "The fact that she can't put on weight.", Lena answers. "Yes, totally unfair." Alex says stealing a pod sticker from Kara. Kara pouts. "Get one for yourself.", Kara points to the other takeout bag. "Did you order this many pod stickers?", Alex eyes Kara suspiciously and sits on the feet end of Kara's bed. "No, Lena did.", Kara answers. Alex looks at Lena.

Lena lifts her hands in defence. "She said I had to defend myself with pod stickers." Alex give Kara a firm look. "Kara! Did you threaten Lena to get food?" Kara lifts her hands in defence as well. "She is the one that started it." Alex gives both of them a strange look and then puts her attention back to her pod stickers. "I think it was YOUR tommy that started it." Lena says dryly. "And how is this my fault? I haven't eaten in ten days.", Kara defends herself. Alex observes them carefully. She looks at Lena then turns to Kara. Alex places her food down, to check on Kara's vitals than says. "Once you finished eating, you should go to sleep it is late. When you are feeling good tomorrow, I might let you go home."

They eat mostly in silence. Once they are done, Alex and Lena leave. Alex hands the leftover pod stickers to an agent they pass in the hall to spread around. As Lena is about to go home, Alex stops her. "Are you and Kara okay?", she asks concerned. "Not yet, but getting there." Alex smile supportive at her. Lena can't help but think that Alex is not as close to Kara as Alex thinks. A part of her is happy that Kara trust her, with things she doesn't tell Alex, but a bigger part worries about it.


	20. Resting

Kara wakes up late the next morning. Alex got her sticky buns for breakfast knowing her sister had to catch up on ten days of eating.

"So how did your talk with Lena go last night?", Alex asks shoving a sticky bun in her mouth. A frown appears on Kara's forehead. "Mmm, okay I guess." Alex looks at her worried. "Give it time Kara. You both need time to adjust and redefine your friendship." Kara lets out a breath. "I am bad with being patient, you know that."

Alex slightly punches her sister in her upper arm. "Just because you can move at super speed, doesn't mean everyone else does.", Alex says playful. "Emotions take time, you know that better than anyone." Kara sighs. "I know, I just want to go back to the way we were. Ever since I know Lena, she has been a constant in my life. When Cat left, she somehow filled her place, not just as mentor, but more as a friend. She was there after Mon-El left both times. I don't want things to change between us.", Kara says honest.

Alex looks at her sister with concern. "Things chance Kara, they always do. All we can do is embrace that change and make the best out of it. You both are so strong. I am sure when you work your way though this, you will both come out of it stronger. You will not just be stronger as individuals but also as friend.", Alex tries to reassure her sister.

"I really hope so.", Kara answers finishing her second sticky bun. "Lena cares about you. If you fight for this friendship and give her a chance, she will be there to do the same.", Alex says remembering just how, broken Lena was over the thought of losing Kara.

Once they finish breakfast Alex examines Kara thoroughly. "Have your powers come back.", Alex asks her. "I can still feel a little weak, but my hearing, x-ray vision and my strength are back. They other powers not quite jet.", Kara answers. She knows there is no point in lying to Alex about her health. "I am sure your other powers won't take long then. If you want, you are cleared to go home. No work though. Watch some of your ridiculous musicals and eat enough.", Alex says finishing her exam. "Yes mom.", Kara answers jokingly.

She gets up. Her body stopped aching overnight. "What exactly happen? How did you manage to save me?", Kara asks curious. "I think Lena can answer that question better, she is the one that found the cure. I told you to ask her for help in the first place.", Kara sighs. "You probably were right. I have to go. Mamma Mia is waiting for me.", Kara says with a smile on her face for the first time in a long time. She takes the last sticky bun and heads out, with Alex following her to the door.

* * *

Agent Vasquez drives Kara home. And surprisingly reminds her rest, until she has her powers back fully. Kara is quite sure that, this was Alex doing. Kara is almost through two musicals when J'onn shows up. "She who the cat dragged in.", she when she opens the door. "You know showing up a few month ago, would have been nice.", Kara says bitterly. J'onn looks at her a little shocked by Kara's attitude. "You know I have been on important business around the world to promote alien rights and peace between aliens and humans.", he says calm but firm. Kara deflates. "I know, come in."

"So, what happen here, while I was gone? Supergirl has been missing for almost tree weeks. What is wrong Kara?", he asks worried. Kara drops herself back on the couch. "What isn't wrong? Is the better question." Kara looks tired. J'onn takes the place next to her. "I saw there was a second you, then there was something about Lilian Luther dying, a fire at LCorp? What else?", he asks. "Alex and Clark were kidnapped, a Superman imposter. We think those incidents are related. Brainy claims the people we arrested when we freed the Superman imposter had Brainiac technology implanted at one point. So, the current theory is that some sort of Caloonian is behind it.", Kara continues leaving out the poisoning, but J'onn doesn't bit. "That still doesn't explain why you have been missing.", he says. Kara takes a deep breath. "In the last fight against an alien, that alien bit me. Its poison weakened me. I needed some time to recover.", She doesn't need to tell J'onn about the Lena situation.

She doesn't want to tell him to be exact. He hasn't been in her life the last few month and Lena has. They supported each other and J'onn has no place to interfere in their already fragile relationship. He will only get mad at Kara for telling her and be suspicious of Lena's motives. Kara is kind of glad she doesn't have to lie to Lena anymore and she wants to figure this out with Lena alone not with Alex or J'onn influencing them.

After J'onn leaves, Kara watches another musical. She finally gets bored and thinks of what to do next. A glance at the watch tells her is almost 3pm. Takes her phone and texts Lena.

Kara: Remember that first musical I showed you? You didn't even know what a musical was. I can't believe that is almost eight weeks ago.

* * *

Lena is sitting at her desk at LCorp when she hears her phone go of. She smiles seeing it is Kara texting her. But what is she talking about? Some random movie they watched since when does Kara discuss movies over her phone.

Kara: I just watched it again. I love that musical so much.

Lena: I take it then that Alex let you go home? Why are you texting about musicals are you bored?

Kara: Yes, I am home, but Alex won't allow me to do anything but eat and watch TV. So, yes, I am bored. What are you doing? Working, I guess.

Lena laughs.

Lena: You know she is right. You should rest. You were in a come for ten days.

Kara: I am fine, don't worry. Did you eat lunch? You always forget to eat when you are working hard.

Lena: No, you are not fine you are still recovering. You need rest. And yes, I had lunch.

Kara: What was it? Let me guess just some salat. That is not lunch.

Lena: Kara? Are you trying to invite yourself?!

Kara: No, not at all. I would never do that, that would be rude.

Lena: Kara! I can practically see you lying over text.

Kara: "grumpy face* You are mean! *grumpy face*

Lena: I don't have any more meetings.

Kara: Does that mean I can come?!

Lena: Only if you stop insulting me via text.

Kara: *smily face*


End file.
